Blue Eyed Vampire
by Frodosarrow
Summary: Two new vampires in Forks. OMG CHAOS! Bella gets changed. A..er interesting romance. The Volturi. And much much more. What will happen? Sorry about the crappy review. NEW MOON SPOILERS. From my character's POV.
1. Forks

**AN: Hey, there are some things I think you guys should know about my story. Originally I was writing this story without any break, but as I continued I decided, that I would end up dividing up the sections anyway. **

**Also this story is A SPOILER if you haven't gotten to reading New Moon yet. **

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Twilight or its characters. However I did write this story which is mine along with the new characters in it.**

**So enjoy. : (Sorry about how long this was.)**

As we drove past the town limits into Forks, we both sighed with relief. We had finally made it. So, I thought this is the ever rainy, ever cloudy Forks, the one place where vampires could actually live. I looked about the sides of the road. Each side was covered in various shades of green foliage.

I grinned at Gabriel; he flashed his cute smile at me. My heart just melted when he did that, it was so adorable. "Did you put up your mind block yet?" I asked him, "You do know they have a mind reader in the family." He nodded eagerly, his excitement beaming through.

Good, I thought, this was all going well. We had got here fairly fast, less than a day, but then again, there was no need to make any stops. I stared at my side window, thank god for tainted windows. The last thing I wanted to do was have to take the long way, and personally this new diet was already hard as it was, the last thing I needed was to get out of the car to smell nice fresh human blood.

Shit, not exactly the best thing to be thinking about right now. I looked at Gabriel, I knew he hadn't been reading my mind, my mind block was up. And even if he somehow had heard, he wasn't acting like he had. His face pressed to the glass looking eagerly at landscape.

It was so weird to think what it was like to be Gabriel, for me it would be really frustrating to be stuck six for the rest of your life. (So far for him exactly 200 years, I wasn't even close to that) The things you would never get to do, drive, drink, go to college, or even high school. Yet, he never seemed tired of it. Which I guess makes sense, plenty of people would kill to live an eternity as a kid.

"Jera?" asked Gabriel's tiny voice. I nodded my head letting him I'd heard. "Do you know where we're going?" I shook my head. "Then how do you know where to go?" He held up his finger in protest.

I pulled out my cell and flipped it open. Gabriel smiled, satisfied. I called the operator. "I need an address…" I waited as the woman droned on. "Name, Carlisle Cullen. And the town's Forks, Washington…….Yeah ok got it…no, no I've got it…yes thanks." I pressed End and closed my phone.

"Happy?" I asked.

"How are you going to remember it?" Gabriel retorted.

I smiled, "You know me well enough to know that's not a question."

He pouted, wishing he had gotten his way. I patted his head. Gabriel pushed me away. "Stop that, I'm technically older than you." Playfully I stuck my tongue out at him. He retuned the gesture.

"We're almost there, so be good otherwise I'll kick you out of the car, and you wont know where to go," I teased.

He smirked. Ok, I'm forgiven, I thought. Sometimes it was hard to tell when he was kidding or serious, but I guess two centuries might make you hard to read.

I turned onto a small road, which I hoped was the Cullen's driveway. It surprised me a little, because in Omaha we didn't entirely remove ourselves from the town like they did. And we have more to hide, considering that the sun was out a lot more in Omaha then it was in Forks. When I had been researching Forks, I found that this was probably the rainiest place in America.

The twists and turns of the road really got me. I wasn't quite expecting that. Were the Cullen's snobby? I wouldn't think so. Esme was friends Bethany, and they had a foreseer living there, she would have seen us coming when we first decided to several weeks ago.

Finally I drove out of the woods, and a white mansion came into view. It was a nice cheery thing to look at compared to the lightless path we had just gone through. I pulled to the side and stopped the engine.

"We're here," I smiled.

"I kind of figured that."

"Oh please don't be so gloom, would you rather be here or Alaska?"

Not waiting for him to reply I got out of the car and started walking up to the house. Despite his silent footsteps, I knew Gabriel was following. I grinned to myself. He was the best little brother anyone could ask for, biological or not.

"Want to make it a race?" I asked over my shoulder.

"Not in particular."

"Oh come on, it'll be fun."

"Fine," Gabriel whined, tired of my antics.

"Ok, on your mark, get set…" He had already started running. I decided to let him win, even though I could still have beaten him.

In a second or a little more, we were at the door. Gabriel reached up and pressed his finger to the doorbell. He looked up at me, his angel face glowing. When I saw his face, I was glad I had let him win.

Carlisle opened the door. Well, at least I assumed it was him, he looked like the guy in the picture we had of him. His face looked a little perplexed.

"Um…hi," he said. His thought's mulled on top of me. _Was anyone expecting company? No, I'm sure no one was. And what's up with them they…I'm not sure it doesn't make sense, maybe I just don't notice blood anymore._ Damn, I thought my eyes, the blue shoot.

"Just let us come in for a second," I scrambled. He started closing the door. I grabbed Gabriel's hand and ran into the house.

Carlisle stared at me in shock. I opened my mouth, but the rest of the room filled up. There was a scent of blood. Both Gabriel and I whipped our heads to the source of it…a human.

The human was a girl, around my "age". Her eyes opened in horror. Either we were very menacing or she knew about the Cullen's. I was going to go with the first one. One guy, around her age too wrapped his arm around her, and let out a tiny hiss.

Something was trying to get into my mind. Ah, I thought, this must be the mind reader. I allowed myself to open my mind to hear his thoughts. _What is going on? I can't read either of them. Why are they here? Will they hurt Bella? Why…_ I closed his mind off, ugh way to many questions. It was just plain annoying. "Stop trying," I whispered to him.

The vampire I had whispered to, stared at me. His mouth hung open, but not like a normal guy's did when he spotted my exquisite features. I knew this one was about what I had just told him.

I tried the girl, Bella. I got nothing. What? No, she couldn't have a mind block, there was just no way. Narrowing my eyes I let out a tiny snarl.

It was then that I realized everyone in the room was quiet. And I felt all their eyes on me. This doesn't make sense, don't they know why we're here or at least who we were. It then hit me, what if the foreseer hadn't seen this?

"Oh, no," I looked at Gabriel, who was staring intently on the human, resisting the urge to attack her. "Gabriel," I hissed. He looked at me with his big eyes.

"What?" he growled his voice a far cry from the normal squeaky.

"They don't know."

"What do you mean? Of course they know. They have a foreseer."

"Read them, they honestly don't know."


	2. Misunderstandings

If I could have blushed it would have been at that very moment. I looked around at the group, all of them staring at us in confusion.

"Oh, jeez sorry I guess I should explain," I started in my melodic voice. I nodded my head confirming myself. "Well, I'm Jera, and this is Gabriel. We're from Omaha. Um…well Bethany decided that we should go on uh…" I looked at the human, Bella, if only I could read her mind I would be able to tell if she knew the Cullen's secret. "…diet. She and Anthony went to Alaska, and well Gabriel and I decided to come here."

They all stared at us. I saw Esme, she was thinking then she blinked a couple times as what I said registered. "Oh my, you two live with Bethany and Anthony?" Gabriel and I nodded slowly.

She smiled grandly and turned to Carlisle. "Do you remember them? Last time we visited the Gunner's no one was living with them, but now, I guess..." She raked her mind for a second. "Gabriel and Jera are living with them."

"Yes, yes," Carlisle murmured, recalling now. "I'm so sorry about before it's just I was confused."

I nodded, "I do that to people sometimes."

"Yes," Esme continued, "Well, where are my manners? I'm Esme, this is Carlisle." She looked about there was three couples left to introduce. "They are Jasper and Alice. I believe Alice is the foreseer you were talking about." Esme pointed to the other couple of vampires. "They are Rosalie and Emmet." She saved the mismatched couple for last. "They are Bella and Edward."

"What's up with your eyes?" Jasper inquired, not in a sense of curiosity but more of in a sense of suspicion.

"Um why do my eyes matter?" I asked playing dumb, giving a sideways glance at Bella.

A few of them chuckled quietly. "Dear, she knows," Esme said softly.

Gabriel looked at me confusedly. "Why?" He dared to venture.

"That's not for you…" Edward started.

Emmet interrupted him, "No, no, no I want to here why her eyes are blue."

The "this is where I would blush" part came back into my mind. "Well, we aren't quite sure why, but we have a theory." I paused to see if there was anything someone wanted to say. "My parents were very religious, one of the happy couples who had a baby-boomer. So they always played my Baptism on the TV. And before the priest poured the water on me, I woke up. He saw my eyes and said, 'God bless those beautiful eyes.' then continued to pour Holy Water on me. So we think that when I was bit, God fulfilled the priest's request and kept my eyes blue." I shook my head. "I must sound really dumb, a vampire with religious beliefs."

Carlisle shook his head. "No, it's great. I believe in God still too." I smiled, feeling a bit better and not too stupid.

"Well," Someone ventured, I couldn't remember if she was Rosalie or Alice. "You guys need a room." She turned to Bella. "Do you…want to help Bells?" She turned back to us, "If that's ok with you two."

Gabriel looked at me expectantly, I nodded, guessing that we could use some practice on resisting blood, especially because this human was probably going to be around a lot since she knew the secret.

"Jasper, could you get their bags out of the car?" Of course I thought, this must be Alice. He nodded and dashed out.

Alice bent down and smiled at Gabriel. "Are you excited to be here?" she asked him in a voice you would with a child. Which he was, but it would still piss him off, only I was able to tease him about him, being so "young."

Sure enough Gabriel glared at her, "I can guarantee that I am much older than you," he growled. He turned to me, "Foreseer," he snidely remarked to me. "She couldn't even see us coming." He walked to the door and picked up his bags.

Alice bit her lip. "Don't worry about that," I assured her. "He doesn't always like being that young, especially since it's his two hundredth this year."

She sighed, "Oh…Hey Emmet, can you show…"

"Gabriel."

"…Gabriel around the house?" Alice smiled at me, "Thanks," she mouthed.

"Hey Gabriel, I'm Emmet, you want to see the house?" He said with great enthusiasm. I rolled my eyes, Gabriel is going to like him.

I smiled, "It's all good."

"Good," she sighed. "Jera, right?"

"Yeah, and you're Alice and you are Bella." I turned to the human. "Sorry bout earlier, it has been over a week since the last time I…" I didn't want to finish.

"It's ok," she assured me. "The first time Edward met me, he thought up a storm on ways to kill me." I widened my eyes. They both laughed. "I'm not kidding though."

"Ok! So let me show you where you can 'sleep,'" Alice winked with a laugh. They led me up the stairs, Alice gabbling the whole way. Alice pulled open a door.

The room was beautiful. The walls were painted a light blue, all the furniture was dark stained wood. It had a light airy feeling to it. By looking at the paintings, shells, and rocks, I could tell this was a sea inspired room.

It was gorgeous. Alice smiled, "I knew you would like it…when I saw your eyes I thought of this room." I laughed. That made sense. The blue complimented my eyes nicely.

Bella was standing quietly in the door way. I looked at her had I scared her earlier? "Bella?" I tired.

"What, huh?" Her head snapped up.

I cocked my head, "I really didn't mean to scare you earlier."

"Oh, it's ok. I'm just thinking."

"I wish I knew what though."

"Well, I'll tell you. I was just thinking about how Edward couldn't hear either of you."

"Oh, yeah the mind blocks, very handy."

"The what?" Alice asked.

"Gabriel was able to find a way to block people from reading your thoughts."

"Oh, it does sound handy, especially with Edward. Lucky Bella doesn't need one."

"Yeah, I was meaning to ask, because I couldn't hear her."

"Well we just saved you one question," Bella smiled. She locked eyes with me, held her stare a while and then dropped her head with a sigh.

I walked over to her and put my hand on her shoulder. The sudden cold left her skin with goose bumps. "What's wrong?"

"I'm not sure…I'm just nervous."

"If you want I can leave the room."

Bella shook her head. "No it's not you, it's the future. What it holds, it makes me nervous."

Alice intervened seeing the expression. "Jera, at the end of the school year she's supposed to become one of us."

"Oh, I'm sorry. I feel so awkward just coming here, and being fed all this information."

"You don't know the half of it," Bella muttered.

"Ouch, there's more?" They both nodded. I sighed, Alaska wasn't sounding too bad now that I come here and learn that I'll never be able to catch up with, well for lack of better word, drama.

Suddenly there was a rap on the door frame. It was Edward, he walked in without waiting for an invitation.

"Bella," He said as he dropped my bags. "I'm going to take you home."

"But wait…" Bella began in protest. She didn't get a chance Alice grabbed her arm and dragged her out the door.


	3. Cliff Diving

Edward locked his cold gaze on me. I laughed on the inside, how he actually thought that I was going to back down. So I grinned, "You don't have to glare at me, I know you don't like me." I searched his mind. _Hell yes I don't like you. You almost killed Bella, you idiot. Also I can't read you which pisses me off._ I laughed to myself again. "You don't like me because you can't read me. And to you think that I'm a threat to Bella."

His expression became confused. However, his eyes never left mine. "What makes you so sure of that?"

I smirked. Edward's mouth nearly dropped open. "You honestly thought that I had nothing up my sleeve?"

He gritted his teeth, "I don't know you so how would I know what to expect."

"Nah, you knew. I _know_ you thought something was different about me and Gabriel aside from the eyes. And I wouldn't worry about me hurting Bella. That would be more on Gabriel's side. Besides, I like her. She's a little spacey, but I do think I'm going to like her."

Edward growled and then slipped out of the door. I smiled smugly I never lost a staring contest.

I decided I should find Gabriel. I walked into the hall. "Gabe?" I called.

"In here!" came his voice. I walked into his room. It was nice; the walls were a nice dark green and his furniture metal. He was sitting on the floor next to Emmet. What a sight that was a true mouse and the lion. From the pile of cards, and his fast hand movements, I concluded that he was showing off his card tricks.

Gabriel pulled out from the top, all four Aces. Emmet clapped. "That was a great one!" He exclaimed. "You should teach me that one, then I can show Rosalie." Gabriel smiled and shook his head. "Why not?" Emmet whined.

Gabriel giggled. "Because, a magician never reveals his secrets…but, maybe I can make an exception."

"That sounds great. Jera, Gabriel is going to teach me a trick." I chuckled. Something about a grown man wanting to learn a magic trick from a six year old was extremely funny.

Gabriel shooed me from the room. "No, Jera! You can't watch, you aren't allowed to."

"Ok," I said pretending to complain.

I turned on my heel. Alice was right there. "Hey, want to talk?" She asked.

"Uh sure…"

"Ok great." She rushed into my room.

I trailed after her closing the door behind me. I looked at Alice who was staring at me intently.

"Edward absolutely hates you!"

"You didn't need to tell me that."

"He really hates you. And it's very random. I mean he's hated people before but he really hates you."

"Gee wow."

Alice frowned. "I think he thinks you're with the Volturi."

That hit me like a ton of bricks. I remembered the Volturi; they had to try recruiting both me and Gabriel. "Why would he worry about the Volturi?" I thought back to what I had told him, groaning in my mind when I replayed the last bit of our conversation.

"It's a very, very, very long story. I know Edward wouldn't like me telling you it, but I know he'll spend the night with Bella. So are you up for it?"

"I've got all night," I remarked lightly twirling my silky hair. Alice laughed.

She then straightened herself up and put on a poker face. "Ok, so it all started about a year ago when Bella first moved here…"

The story _was_ very, very, very long. Alice finished just as the sun was rising. I sat there stunned at what I had just heard. Bella wasn't lying when she said I didn't know the half of it.

"Wow…that's a lot. I feel horrible for her."

"I know," She sighed. Then Alice looked up at the clock. "Oh, shit, sorry I have to go." Alice got up and kissed my cheek before darting out of the room.

It was the first time I'd been truly alone since I'd left Omaha. This depressed me a little. But then again, I did have an entire town to explore. I stared at the bags that were still on the floor, maybe I would put things away first.

Not that putting my clothes away was going to take so long. I was a neat freak. So the clothes were already to just shift into the drawers. I laid out one outfit to change into. It was a short sleeve red shirt which I buttoned up just a little above where ribcage ended. I put a matching red belt tightly across my flat stomach. The pants were dark washed jeans and my shoes, red Jimmy Choo's. (My absolutely perfect body looked amazing in it), and within ten minutes I was out the door.

I hopped in my Porsche, glad that Gabriel didn't have to come with me. As much as I love that kid, it is tiresome to watch after someone 24/7.

I drove around the town for a bit, but didn't find anything of interest there. After talking to a few locals who were strangely interested in talking to my boobs, I decided that I would try going to this La Push place, maybe doing some cliff diving like one, very talkative guy recommended.

So I bought a swimsuit, and slipped it on under my clothes. Carefully following the instructions of one of the guys I talked to I made it to La Push. It looked pretty much like Forks, except a lot more trees, and a lot less houses.

I pulled up to the cliffs. They looked pretty high. The guy who recommended doing this was right, it was pretty popular. There were five guys on the edge each jumping off at different times.

Looking at the sky, I smiled. The sun was behind clouds. I would be able to go out. I parked the car and killed the engine and got out. Pulling off my outer clothing I continued to watch the last of the guys jump off.

One spotted me and didn't jump. The guy just stared at me, his mouth hanging open. He called something to the others. I wasn't paying attention to what he said, nor did I really care, it was probably just something about my body like always. Quickly, the other four assembled next to the other one.

I walked to the edge of the cliff completely aware and annoyed by their stares. In no mood to listen to some pea brains thinking about my beauty I dove into the water without hesitation.

No wonder why cliff diving was popular. There was no feeling like it, and I had done plenty of things in my life that caused rushes. The wind whipped all around my body. I pulled myself into a ball and started doing flips, only to straighten out in time for the impact of the icy water. Like my flawless skin.

Wanting to do it again I paddled to the shore. I looked up and saw the four guys standing there looking, no glaring at me. It obviously wasn't what I had thought previously.


	4. Jacob

I stood up in the water and walked around them I heard one hiss "bloodsucker." My eyes widened what was going on. Stopping in my tracks I turned around to look at them.

They all had evil grins of their faces. Suddenly I was scared. "Yeah you heard right bloodsucker." The tallest smirked.

There was no way they could know. So I walked up to them looking them directly in their eyes, making sure they saw the color. I put on an innocent smile, "What on earth are you talking about?" I demanded with little force.

They all continued to glare at me. "Don't play dumb bloodsucker. I can smell it all over you." I looked deeper into their dark eyes, then it hit me hard…these were the werewolves. "And, he continued you aren't a Cullen; give me a reason as to why we shouldn't kill you?"

I swallowed hard. What was I going to do? Wait I thought processing a plan in my mind. One of them had to be Jacob, Bella's Jacob. I closely examined each of them who could it be?

"Jacob?" I asked. I was able to determine which one was Jacob, based on his expression. "Please don't, Jacob, think about Bella. I know her, we met at the Cullens."

Jacob stood shocked. "Guys," hey growled in a husky voice. "Let me talk to her alone, alone."

The tallest one gave a signal and the all ran off into the distance. Once we were sure we were alone, Jacob started talking.

"Bloodsucker," he hissed, "You know nothing about Bella."

"I know what's happened between you two."

Jacob's face fell, and then he became enraged. His body started shaking hard. No, I thought, he becomes a wolf now, and I'm dead. I reacted on instinct; I placed my hand on his arm. The great heat difference caused me to cringe. Slowly, I adjusted to his body temperature a little better. Dumb werewolves and their hot bodies, I thought.

Then his quaking stopped. Jacob looked into my eyes and cocked his head a little. "They're blue," he whispered, strangely calm. I nodded, cautiously taking my hand off of him. Jacob stopped me, and put my hand back on his arm. "They aren't supposed to be though. It's not right." I nodded again. "Why are they like that?"

"I don't know," I said my voice hoarse.

"You're different from the other bloodsuckers."

"I guess so, but it's just my eyes."

"No," he said firmly. "There is something else about you that's different than the others."

"Well I don't know what that is then."

"Neither do I."

I smiled lightly. Jacob jerked his head to the cliff. "You like doing that?" I nodded, but stopped what if that wasn't the right thing to do?

He nodded his head. "Yeah, me too, you can come and dive whenever you want as long as you don't hurt anyone."

"I won't." I promised my heart in my flutter. "You aren't going to kill me?"

"No…I like you a lot more than the other bloodsuckers. I'm sure Sam won't understand, but I don't care. He also didn't understand about…" Jacob started shaking again.

Desperate, I reached up and held his hot face in my cold hands. Instantly, he stopped shaking. He smiled grimly. "You are gorgeous." I was just shocked that was the last thing I expected to hear from a werewolf.

"Thanks," I muttered, truly flattered and I realized I liked him an awful lot for just meeting him. Then, he leaned in close to me, breathing his breath on me. Slowly, Jacob started closing the gap between our lips. At the last moment I put my hand up in front of my lips.

"What will happen if we kiss?" I asked in a hushed voice.

He turned his face into my hair. "I'm not quite sure," he murmured into it.

Then realization hit me. The ass, I thought. I stepped back. "What the hell? You don't even know my name."

"It's Jera."

My mouth hung open. I know that I hadn't told any of them that. Also I'm pretty sure those dogs can't read minds, even if they could I have mind block up.

"How did you…" I said softly.

Jacob frowned. "This will sound crazy, but for the past week…I've been having dreams about you. They are very vivid, your honey hair, full lips, those blue eyes." He said lightly tracing my face. "I could even smell you. But to me you don't even smell like a bloodsucker." He leaned in closer, but I shook my head.

"That is crazy. I don't believe you." I turned to leave. He grabbed my wrist, and shook his head.

"You aren't leaving," he hissed. "I'm not crazy. And though I lost Bella to the bloodsuckers, I'm going to loose you."

"I am a bloodsucker!" I cried. Jacob stood in shock. "You knew that!" He continued to stare. I shook my head and turned around. Then I realized he was staring in shock at who was standing in the distance, a vampire.

She wasn't one I had ever met. Her red hair whipped about madly in the ocean breeze. Was she looking at me or Jacob?

Ugh, this was frustrating…Oh wow, I thought I'm dumb. I opened my mind to read her. _The werewolf is harassing a vampire, interesting. I feel bad for her, those mutts are wretched animals. Wow, I can't believe I'm really not going to kill her. Now, time to think of a way to kill the mutt._

"She's going to kill you," I said in less than a whisper, to make sure she didn't hear. Turning to look at him, I was surprised to see his face, it was utterly calm. "Go," I hissed.

Jacob slowly shook his head. "If you want to see me again, go," I continued in my very hushed voice. This was not going to be pretty if he didn't leave.

I turned my head to the vampire. _Ha ha, the fool is going to challenge me…_ Cutting her thoughts off, I tried Jacob's mind. _That damn Victoria, she's back, just as I had told that bloodsucker and Bella she was gone. I am going to kill her. The only thing I'm worried about is Jera, what if she hurts her?_

Ha, ha, ha. Little…uh…big Jacob thought I couldn't take of myself. In any case I wasn't afraid. I already knew I wasn't going to die.

Then out a of the forest came a lone wolf howl, all of our heads snapped to the direction where it had come from. Then Victoria and Jacob looked at each other then me. They looked at me again. Then Victoria broke out running, Jacob followed. He looked back at me longingly, and then turned back to the forest. Then he let out a big shudder, jumped in the air, and burst into a russet brown wolf.

It was a truly amazing site, to say the least. And for a moment I forgot that the wolf could kill me, when that reentered my mind a let out a shudder of my own.

I looked about. Once again I was alone. Smiling I stood there for a little while. Been here for less than a day and I already know just about everything about the drama here. Let's review, I thought to myself, Bella's in love with Edward he left her then came back, she's going to be changed and she's best friends with a werewolf. Edward thinks I'm with the Volturi. And there's a showdown going on between some werewolves and a vampire. This was much better than Omaha.


	5. A Long Drive

**AN: Ok, I realized that I wasn't specific about when this story happens. It is after Bella is no longer grounded for the whole motorcycle thing/**

Ok, now what? Looking back at the cliff I knew exactly the answer to my question.

After going off the cliff plenty of time, I decided that I should get going, before either Jacob or Victoria came back.

I arrived at the Cullen's house a little before sunset. Not to my surprise, Bella was there. In fact she was the one who answered the door. She grinned at me her eyes lost on my perfect face.

"Hi," I said.

"Hey,"

"Um, what's up?" I laughed to myself I found it so funny the way the people in this era talked. To me, it was funnier when I actually used their talk.

Bella bit her lip, "Well, actually I was wondering something."

"And that would be?"

"If you told my dad, about you guys." She saw my eyes widen, "Don't worry she assured I already had Alice to agree to do so. We just need to get out of here before Edward comes back from hunting."

I shook my head my slightly damp honey hair lightly tapping on my cheeks, knowing that the action must had been extremely sexy, "Why do you want me helping you with this?"

Again she bit her lip little by little tearing the skin, her blood getting closer to the surface. "Well, for some odd and unexplainable reason…I want you to change me."

My face contorted into fear. Before either of us could react, Alice grabbed us both by the wrists and dragged us out of the house. "We need to go now," she hissed. "I already wrote a note to Edward," Alice grinned. "He definitely won't bother us."

Alice hopped in my Porsche Cayenne. "Do you mind if I drive?" She mused putting on doe eyes. I shook my head its not like I knew where Bella lived anyway.

Happily Alice clapped as she scooted to the driver's seat. Sitting in the passenger I looked back at Bella.

"Why on earth do you want me to change you?" I inquired.

"I figured that you're blessed right? And Edward's afraid that when you change you loose your soul. So I figured if you did it…he might not be too bothered."

I bit down on my full lip. "It might sound crazy, but I think he'll buy it," Alice beautifully chirped in.

"But he thinks I'm with the Volturi…"

"Uh ah, not anymore, I got a vision of the Volturi sending people, and finding Bella human."

Bella grimaced. I put my cold hand on her arm. "We won't let that happen," I assured her, hoping that my fear didn't shine through my eyes.

"Just one problem," I sighed. "I don't know how to control myself."

Unfazed, Bella explained, "We wouldn't do it until Friday night; you have time to prepare yourself. And Alice will be there to restrain you incase you loose control."

I nodded, "Good plan, but what if Edward finds out?" Jerking my head at Alice might end up giving it away.

She lightly hit me. "We thought of that. Can you teach me how to put up a mind block?" I nodded. It wouldn't be too hard for her. I was sure of it. "Good," Alice smiled.

Then she pulled over to the side. "Here Bells, you need to drive," We readjusted ourselves. Now, Alice and I were sitting in the back, and Bella was driving.

"Ok," I said. "You only have to do this part once, after that you only have to pull it up like a mental blind," I said in an eerily calm voice. "What you need to do, is pull yourself as far back into your mind as possible, so that you are only aware of the very center of your thoughts. It might be a little disturbing at first, so just wait until you are accustomed to the place. Then you have to roll up your thoughts tightly and then let go of the roll. Before you come back, there will be a flash of white and red. That means it worked," I finished the instructions in one breath, but my voice wasn't the least bit strained.

Alice nodded slowly, then closed her eyes and rubbed her temples. After a few moments, she wasn't even breathing. I turned to Bella with a smile.

"What?" she asked a little confused.

"I'm just, it's hard to explain. It's like being happy, shocked, honored, scared, worried, and interested all at the same time."

"Yeah that sounds hard to explain." Her brown eyes flashed lightly.

After a few moments of silence I decided to tell Bella about my encounter with Jacob. "Um…so today I went to La Push." As soon as I said this I heard her heart slow and skip. "I went cliff diving." She shook her head.

"I already see where this is going, but continue."

Wow, she obviously knew Jacob pretty well. "So, Jacob and his gang were there."

"They aren't a gang," she said coldly.

"Oh yeah sorry, I didn't mean it like that. Anyway, after getting out of the water after my first dive, they were all standing there waiting for me." I swallowed and shuddered. "I tried to ignore them, but someone called me a bloodsucker. Then they threatened to kill me…" Through the mirror I saw her eyes fill with fear.

"Jacob," she gasped. "He wouldn't…but he could…"

"I had to mention you. Alice told me everything last night. So Jacob talked to me alone. He really misses you," I said sadly. Already Bella was crying. "He said that he'd been having dreams about me." I conveniently left out the context of the dreams. "Then a vampire showed up, her name was Victoria." This time, Bella's heart rate increased rapidly.

"He and the others chased after her, but I don't know what happened. All that I know is that you are coming with me to the cliffs tomorrow, you'll have to skip."

"I will," she choked as she pulled into I'm guessing her driveway. Bella stopped the car and cried on the steering wheel.

We sat there for a while, the only noise were Bella's heart-wrenching sobs. Then Alice snapped into consciousness. Her perfect face confused. She pointed to Bella I shook my head. "Later" I whispered so Bella didn't here. Alice nodded.

"Bella it's time to go in ok?" Alice cooed. Bella lifted her head and nodded. I found a towel in the car, and cleaned her up a little, so she would look presentable.


	6. One Note

**YOU SHOULD read the AN it's IMPORTANT (not a disclaimer I already disclaimed)**

**AN: Thank you guys so much for your comments but there is a few things I would like to clear up.**

**I wish I could write five chapters on a school night. I pre-wrote (not a word :) some of this story it wasn't until yesterday, after I wrote a really fun chapter, that I decided to post this.**

**This is for future reference. If I release chapters in a string it's because they really, REALLY have to do with each other. I'll let you know when those happen.**

**Sorry dumb, AN's I know, but you should know some things. :**

We all got out of the car and walked to Bella's house. It was raining out, I absolutely hate rain. I decided to test Alice's mind block. She stopped walking. "What is that?"

"What's what," I asked, playing dumb, though I knew already it worked.

"…You were trying to get into my head, weren't you?" I giggled nodding my head. "So it worked?" I nodded my head. She jumped up excitedly clapping her hands.

We walked into Bella's home. Instantly, we were greeted with the noise of a sports game.

"Dad?" Bella called softly.

"Bells who's with you?"

"Um, Alice and Jera."

"Who's Jera?"

Bella led us into the room where her father was. "Dad, this is Jera."

"Hi," I said in a silky voice, flashing my best smile. "Nice to meet you, Mr. Swan." Mentally sighing, I was glad that my eyesight was acute enough to read the small engraving of 'Charles, Charlie, Swan' on a police plaque hanging from the wall.

"Same here," he said in a fake warm voice.

"Dad, I have something very, very important to tell you." Bella slipped her father an envelope. Charlie read the long note in awe. A couple times he looked up at us.

When he finished the note, Charlie was almost shaking. "Is all this true?" his voice quivered. We all nodded. "Are you sure?" Again, we nodded. I was a little surprised at his reaction.

"I'm sorry it has to be like this, dad."

"There are three possible things this note can be: a practical joke, a sign that you're all insane, or the truth."

"Mr. Swan this is all true," Alice said.

"What about her eyes?" He pointed to me.

"They were…blessed as I child."

"She's a vampire though, just like me and the rest of Cullen's."

"Prove it," he finally said.

"Well, Mr. Swan, Jera and I can prove it to you. I'll go outside, and then you whisper something for Jera to say to me. Then Bella, who won't know what you said, will go get me. After that Jera will repeat what you said, but neither you nor Bella will be able to hear what Jera says, to me but I'll be able to repeat it out loud."

Charlie thought through the plan. "Ok," he said. "Let's do it, but when J…Jera repeats what I say she will have to turn around so Alice can't see her mouth. Also, I'll come with Bella to go get Alice, just in case."

"Fine," Bella answered for us.

Alice walked out of the house, she stood on the sidewalk far from the house, but so Charlie could still see where she was. Then he shooed Bella to the opposite side of the room, leaving it basically me and him.

As soon as he was satisfied, he leaned into me and whispered, "Bella, I'm glad you told me instead of faking your death." My eyes widened he truly loves her, I thought.

Charlie then promptly left me alone as he and Bella went to go get Alice. I stood there, thinking if I should still agree to change Bella. Well, Alice could always do it.

From the footsteps I could tell they were back. Charlie turned me to face the wall; I assumed he did the same thing for Alice. "Ok, go ahead Jera."

I inhaled. "Bella, I'm glad you told me instead of faking your death," I said in the whisper only audible to vampires. From the other side of the room, I heard Alice gasp.

"Bella, I'm glad you told me instead of faking your death," she said in a light whisper. We both turned around, Charlie was nodding his head. Bella squealed lightly.

"Is that a yes?" He nodded again.

"But I want to see Alice with her head underwater for fifteen minutes first. Just, so I can make sure that Bells will be safe." Charlie smiled enjoying this.

I tried to read him, but I could only barely hear his thoughts. _This will be interesting…_ Alice looked at me. My eyes must have been really wide. "What is it Jera?"

"I can't here his thoughts…" I whispered so the others wouldn't hear.

"What?" she quietly screeched.

"I don't know." I looked at Alice, she looked a little dazed. Then she smiled.

"Ah, I wouldn't worry about it." She smiled smugly. Alice had a vision. Grr… I wish I could read her.

Alice and I walked into the kitchen. Bella's eyes were wide open. Her father had filled the kitchen sink entirely with water. Charlie was really enjoying himself with this one.

He turned, "Ok Alice, just stick your head in there for fifteen minutes straight and I'll believe you guys."

"We should have just waited for the sun to come up," murmured Alice before she went over to the sink.

"Ok," Charlie was looking at the clock. "Go!" Unhesitant Alice immediately dunked her head into the water eager to get it over with.

I sat with Bella at the table while Charlie watched Alice closely. It was lucky that I normally had to keep a six-year old occupied, so I knew just how to entertain us.

Finally, after fifteen long minutes, Charlie tapped Alice letting her know she could come up. His expression was priceless; he was so surprised that she wasn't complaining, fainted, or dead.

Charlie sighed. "I guess you can do it, it's not like if I disapproved you wouldn't do it anyway." Bella rushed up to him and enclosed him in a giant hug.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" she cried. "Remember not bring this up to anyone. Not even to us until Friday." He nodded, and stroked her hair.

"You know Mr. Swan, we could do you too," Alice offered.

Charlie shook his head. "There's no future for me as a vampire, I'm just glad Bells will be happy."

I tried to read him, once again it was faint. _Wow, my little girl will definitely outlive me. I'm happier then I thought I would be about this…_ It faded off again.


	7. Midnight

**AN: I had fun with this chapter but the one I wrote on 9/13 is even more fun. Too bad you guys might not see it for a while, I'm so far ahead of myself.**

Bella walked Alice and I outside. "Hey Bells, could you tell me where Jacob lives?" I asked lightly, pretending to not see Alice's horror struck face.

"Why?" Bella whispered.

"I'm not quite sure, I think I'm just going to tell him that I'll be at the cliffs tomorrow…'alone,'" I said with air quotes.

She nodded as she went to her truck and fished around for something. Bella pulled out a piece of paper and handed it to me. I nodded.

"Goodbye Bella, see you bright and early tomorrow. Say 7:30 here?" She nodded. Alice kissed Bella on the cheek, with a giant smile on her face.

Quickly, I jumped into the driver seat before Alice could say anything. Pouting, Alice went to the passenger side. I started up the car, and pulled out of the driveway, waving to Bella.

"I can't believe this going to happen," Alice cooed excitedly.

"Neither can I."

"Are we really going to that dog's house?"

"Well, it's either you tell me what you saw, or I we're going to Jacob's house." Alice continued to beautifully sulk. I laughed, "You can stay in the car."

"I will. You know sometimes I wish I wasn't so stubborn."

"Yeah, well it's not like I'm asking you to go cliff diving with me."

"Of course not, that's for my torture next week."

"So, what did you write on the note, that would not make Edward want to come after us?"

Alice smiled. "I told him that we were going to go shopping."

"But malls aren't open this late."

"I know, but Edward doesn't."

I high-fived her. "Very clever of you."

"Thank you, thank you." She said taking tiny bows for an imaginary audience.

"So…there's been something I've wanted to know Alice."

"What would that be?"

"What were you doing about two months ago that you didn't see us coming to Forks?"

She cringed, "That's around when Bella and I went to Italy to save Edward."

"Ah, that makes plenty sense."

For the rest of the ride, she and I gaggled about fashion. I then pulled into the driveway where the…Black's, was it, should live. As Alice got the smell of werewolves, I was sure. For some reason, I couldn't identify Jacob's smell as a werewolf, just like when he said that I didn't smell like a vampire.

I hopped out of the car, before we got all the way to the top of the driveway. After instructing Alice to park the car of the side of the road and wait for me, I quietly snuck up to the house. I peered quickly into each window.

Finally I found his room. He was asleep though it was only…I checked my watch, wow midnight, how late, the baby. I lightly tapped on his window. He would hear it, right? Do they have heightened senses too? He stirred; I was taking that as a yes. I tapped on the window again. Jacob woke up.

Jacob looked at the window. "Open up," I hissed. He rolled on his bed that took up the entire room and unlatched the window. I crawled onto his bed. Jacob had to sit up in order to allow me some room.

"What are you doing here, Jera?" He asked groggily. Needing him to be up I slapped Jacob across the cheek, then covered his mouth for two reasons. 1. So he didn't scream. 2. To keep him from getting pissed off.

"Are you up now?"

"Maybe…" Jacob mumbled into my hand. I tried to read him, but like Charlie, his thoughts were distant. _Why the hell is she here? What time is it…?_ Damn I got cut off again.

"It's midnight," I whispered replying his question.

"How did you…" Ugh my hand was still on his mouth, and Jacob was getting distracted by my scent. I removed it. "Know that I wanted to know the time."

I smiled innocently. He groaned. "So you could hear me on the beach? Shit."

"Well you're in luck I wasn't really paying attention to what you were saying. Anyway I'm here to tell you that I'm going to the cliffs tomorrow…well technically today, at 8:00 a.m."

Jacob's face lit up. "Sounds great!" His voiced rising a bit. I put my index finger to his lips. Wrong move.

Moving my finger away, Jacob slowly came closer to me. Not again, I groaned in my mind. But as he got closer, my fear and tension, or whatever I was feeling disappeared. His scent clogged my mind. His extremely hot body temperature comforted me in a strange way.

I fell back onto his bed. Jacob was now on top of me, ever so slowly closing in on me. My body screamed yes, but my mind yelled no. What was I supposed to do?

At the last second I turned my head, and Jacob kissed my cheek. Electricity shot all around me. His smoldering lips felt like they left an imprint on my icy skin.

Looking back up at him, I saw he was defeated. Jacob slowly started pulling away. No, I thought, I want him, but then argued against myself. My body was tired of listening to my mind though. I gripped his neck and pulled him into a kiss. It was even better than the one on my cheek.

Then he tried to play tonsil hockey. I reluctantly but quickly pulled away from the kiss. "I'm sorry, but I'll hurt you, with the poison…" Jacob didn't let me finish, he passionately kissed me again. I ran my hand through his short hair as he ran his through my honey hair.

Jacob rolled next to me, luckily I was still holding onto his neck, so not once did we have to disengage. There was however that horrible second that Jacob had to come up for air, but as soon as he had done so, I pulled him right back in.

After the next time he came back up, I could tell he was exhausted, so I didn't kiss him again. Instead while he caught his breath, I laid next to him, Jacob wrapped one arm around me and traced my perfect curves with the other.

When Jacob caught his breath, he sniffed my hair. "I was dreaming about you, before you dropped in Jera."

I sighed, "Lucky, I never get to dream anymore…Oh, my god! Alice is waiting." I looked at the time I'd been here for seven minutes. "I have to go, but remember, 8:00 tomorrow."

Jacob nodded as I got up. I slipped back out of the window. "Jera?" he called. As I popped out in front of his window, he kissed me. "Bye," Jacob whispered.

"Goodbye," I then kissed him on the cheek, he deserved one.


	8. Sorry

**AN: Um yeah, short chapter. After this I don't know how long until I can get you guys the next chapter, because I have to transfer from my spiral to the computer.**

Rapidly I slunk back into the Porsche. "Hi, Alice, sorry it took so long…"

She smiled slyly, "I know what took you, well I couldn't see exactly, but I know that you were kissing something I couldn't see."

"And what is that?" I played dumb.

"A werewolf," Alice giggled, "And I would have known that without my visions, you reek of one. How are we supposed to explain that one to Edward?"

I grimaced, "Hunting after movies, and there was one nearby?"

"Hmm, it might work, but we have to get you fed to make that believable."

We hopped out of the car and killed the nearest to animals. Luckily I was able to not get any blood on me, or my precious Jimmy Choo's. Alice drove home, at an incredibly fast pace.

Gabriel was on the front lawn running around in circles. That kid could be so weird sometimes. Really, if you were a normal person and could see him you would think that some one had fed ten sugar cubes.

Sighing, I got out of the car and grabbed onto his wrists. The problem I couldn't scold him for being up or running around outside. "Come on Gabe let's go play some hand games."

He wrinkled his nose, "Ew, what were you doing?"

"Hunting."

"What were you hunting, boar?"

"Sure, why not."

We had never been ones to pretend we were asleep, found it pretty pointless. Same thing with school, I mean we would do it for a couple of years but only if there wasn't anything to do.

Gabriel and I played those damn hand games until 7:00. After that I gave him a quick hug and then passed him on to Emmet. I put on my other swimsuit. And then put a powder blue shirt dress on over it. After putting on golden gladiator shoes, I got in my Cayenne and drove to Bella's house.

I was early, so I decided to find Bella's room. It was on the second floor. But there was something up.

Another vampire, but who was it? After inspecting I recognized it to be none other than Edward's. He must have stayed with Bella, the night before. Oh, shit, I thought, what if he had heard Charlie thinking about Friday?

Then I heard two footsteps coming up. Quickly, I jumped off the window ledge, hoping that Edward wouldn't catch my scent. With Bella there, you he shouldn't. Very quietly I snuck to the side of the house, thinking that he wouldn't notice me there.

After I heard someone run away very fast. I was sure I was safe. Just in case though, tried listening for Edward's thoughts. Nothing. It was all good. Pushing of the ground really hard, I was able to land on Bella's window ledge.

There she was, brushing her hair. I tapped on the glass. "Edward?" Bella asked her voice excited. She spun around and smiled when she saw me. Rushing to open the window for me, Bella dropped her brush.

"You might have fallen!"

"Oh really?"

"Ok maybe not," she sighed.

"Did Edward figure it out?"

Bella laughed, "Of course not, I kept him from thinking." I laughed, Bella's eyes, obviously begging for my voice.

"Soon," I reminded her. "Well I'll leave you to get ready. You might need a bathing suit." With that, I slipped away to my car.

It wasn't a good thing for me to be by myself at the time. Because, after reviewing everything, I decided that I couldn't do it. There was no possible I could go through it. This angered me; I let out a little growl.

Charlie was standing at a window watching me. Luckily, he didn't know I wasn't going to school. I wondered how long he had been there, not that it really mattered.

The front door flew open. Bella ran out with a book bag. Nice cover, I thought. She hopped in my car and she and I waved to Charlie as I backed out of the driveway.

Then I heard Bella's heart pounding. "You are really nervous."

"Ugh, I know it's taking all my strength not to puke." I looked at her nervously. "Don't worry I won't."

"Ok…" We sat in silence for a while. But finally I was able to work up the nerve to tell her I couldn't do it.

"Bells, I'm sorry, but I truly can't change you. I know Alice will do it, and I'll still be there for moral support. It's just that I really don't think I can control myself. Or live knowing that I did it to you, no matter how much you wanted to be changed."

"No, no it's ok. Alice already told me that you wouldn't be able to do it. I'm just glad it happened like this, instead of the other way…"

"Oh, so am I. Not ever, would I want to kill you."

"I hope so."


	9. New Power

**AN: Here is a string of chapters. I'm not quite sure how they are related just seems right to me. Anyway, there should be three chapters to this but let me explain.**

**(So yeah it's my birthday so you should leave comments.) - See that? Yeah I wrote that yesterday, which was my birthday, but my friends decided that I shouldn't spend my birthday typing. Even though I got a laptop for it... Anyway, so yeah they kind of screwed it up. None the less, I still love them**

When we got to the cliffs, no one was there. I asked Bella if she wanted to go diving. She said it was probably best not, because Jacob might show up and not want to come close. So instead she laid down on a row of seats.

I was preparing to jump for the second time, when I noticed Jacob's scent. Despite its lack of motion, my heart fluttered. Wanting to play hard to get, I reached up putting my hands together above my head. My curves were definitely going to draw him in. Sure enough, Jacob was slowly coming to me, probably thinking I wasn't aware of him.

Let's see what he's up to, I thought. _Ha, ha! She still hasn't noticed me._ That was all I could get, but it was enough.

At that point, I decided to dive. I smiled on the way down; it had been an absolutely perfect dive. Then came the refreshing shock of the water, which today, was warmer than my skim.

I swam underwater a bit. When I came up, there was a splash. Jacob, I thought. Sure enough, something grabbed my foot. Simply, I let it pull me under.

When I was under, I opened my eyes. The salt water doesn't irritate them. Much to my surprise, Jacob was looking at me. I wondered if the salt hurt his eyes.

He reached out and pulled my body against his. Even in the water I could feel his body heat. Then, Jacob proceeded in kissing me.

Everything about this was perfect in my mind. How our love was forbidden. Yet, despite how little we knew each other, we were deeply in love. Both of us knew this wasn't lust, we were supposed to revolt each other. But here we were doing something you saw in movies, kissing underwater.

Slowly, we floated to the top. I was so surprised that he could hold his breath so long. Then, I thought back to last night to last night and how we spent about six minutes just kissing, and then I was no longer surprised.

Jacob gasped for air as we broke the surface. "That was amazing," I breathed. He nodded.

We swam back ashore. I'd forgotten about Bella until I saw my lonely car on the cliff…waiting for me. Until then, Jacob had, had his arm around my waist. But now, I sprinted up to my car sitting on a cliff with my feet. A few seconds later, Jacob was sitting next to me. We were silent.

"Jacob," I said getting up. "I need to show you something." Then I walked to my Porsche and opened the door. I looked at Bella, she looked at me. I nodded.

I turned back to Jacob who was now walking toward us. As soon as he was about a yard away, he stopped. Bella had gotten out of the car.

For a few moments we all stood there. Jacob blinked a couple times in disbelief. "Bella," he whispered his voice huskier than usual.

Suddenly he violently quivered. I ran up to him and placed my hand on his arm. It was not working, Jacob kept shaking. Doing the only thing, that I thought would work, I pressed my icy lips against his. Almost immediately Jacob stopped shaking, lost in the kiss.

Then I pulled away. "Jacob you have to listen to us, ok?" Reluctantly, he nodded his head. "Good."

I stood back with Bella and tried to read him. But I got absolutely nothing, great. What was going on? I didn't have time to think about it though, because Bella started talking.

"Jacob, this Friday, Alice is going to change me."

This didn't go over well. Jacob instantly took off, shaking like crazy. No, no, no, I thought. Stop Jacob STOP! I reached my arm out, though he was to far away, but Jacob stopped mid-stride. Bella looked at me, we both were shocked. Then I knew what Alice had seen…my new power.

I turned Jacob around and brought him back to us. He was extremely pissed. "Let me go," he growled.

"Only if you listen and don't run away."

"Fine." He gritted his teeth.

I released my hold. Bella opened her mouth, but I stopped her. I wanted to give Jacob a piece of my mind.

"Jacob Black," I growled. "How dare you. I bring Bella here so we can tell you something, and you run away from us, you're best friend and girlfriend?" I saw his face light up at the word, but I didn't stop or soften. "Now Bella's going to be changed on Friday and I think you owe it to her to be there. And if you won't do it for her, do it for me. I'm so mad right now, I have no idea why you aren't dead yet." Be this time my voice was a bit strained.

"Go ahead," he sneered. "Do that. My pack won't be too happy when they find out that the two most important people in my life are with the other side. They are already pissed, because we found out that like you, we are stuck like this forever?"

"What? How did you find that out?" Bella screeched nervously.

"Yesterday, after we killed Victoria," me mentioned glaring at Bella, who seemed truly relieved that Victoria was gone. "Quil finally became one of us. When he found out, Quil jumped head-first off of his two story house."

"Oh my God," Bella and I breathed in unison.

"Wait so I could have tongue-kissed you last night?" I squealed. I was too excited to shoot a death glare at Bella who had giggled at the old way I had said make out.

"Yeah you can…I think." But I was way too happy. I jumped on him, wrapping my legs around his waist while holding onto his neck. After looking into his dark eyes for a second, taking his eyes and his scent in, I almost burst. I kissed him madly. Inside, my mind was shouting at my body for doing this in front of Bella. But my body, was now backed up with my heart, and they overruled.

Every second of our kiss was fantastic. The electricity was now empowering us. I could feel his pulse everywhere. Not only that, but his heart was beating loudly in my ears. It was almost like I was alive again.

Finally Jacob had to break for air. I got myself back on the ground, carefully watching him in case he did react to the poison. But after a few moments, Jacob was breathing fine.

"Sorry Bella," I whispered. It was hard to conceal my excitement.

"No it's ok, that's the first thing I'm doing with Edward once I'm changed."

Bella I'll be there Friday," Jacob grimaced as he said this like it wasn't supposed to come out.

"Yay!" She squealed as she hugged him. Bella has definitely been spending a lot of time with Alice, I thought to myself.

"Who else is going to be there?"

"Me, Alice, Charlie, and you. Yes, we told Charlie. Yes, it's going to be at Bella's house. No, Edward won't be there." I smiled, three steps ahead, I thought.

"Won't he find out? Three days is a little long for him to be away from Bells."

"It'll be too late by then. Besides, he'll yell at me and Alice more than you. If he can even figure out you were involved in this. I'll cover you." I winked. It was fun to watch him melt in my radiance.

"What is today anyway?" Jacob asked.

"Thursday," Bella answered. "It's only like 9:00 so we have the whole day to waste. I already told Edward I wasn't going to school to school today, because I felt sick. And I said that if he tried to visit me before school got out, I'll never talk to him again. I can't believe he bought it."

"Sounds great," I chimed. "But I'm going to change real quickly. Then we can celebrate Bella's last day as a human." Jacob cringed. I lightly tapped him. "You aren't human either," I reminded him.

Just before I took off, I realized that I should try using my power from a distance. After I suggested this, Jacob volunteered. I froze him with his hand still up. For some reason he didn't find it as funny as Bella and I did.

Running off, I kept one part of my mind focusing on stopping Jacob from moving. The hardest part to keep my mind on this was when I was picking out my outfit. I chose a green tweed mini skirt and a chocolate colored halter top that clung to my body perfectly. I picked out a purse that matched my top and some wedges. On the way back I had to carry my purse (duh) and my wedges, which helped me, visualize using my power better.

I was surprised when I came back and Jacob was still frozen.

"Unfreeze me so I can see that skirt better," he teased playfully. I nodded my head, but brought him closer to me first.

"Hey," I said flirtingly.

"Hey," he breathed. Ah, even though his face wasn't flawless like mine, it was still incredibly gorgeous, to me at least.

I unfroze him and instantly he grabbed me and we made out. Yes! I wanted to scream. Jacob drew me in closer. I wrapped myself on him. It burned, but I wanted the heat, I'd been cold for so long…

We broke from the kiss. Jacob wrapped his arm around my waist as we walked to my car. "You have the most gorgeous eyes ever," Jacob whispered to me.

I sighed, "I think the topaz colored eyes is really pretty."

"They are, but your eyes are just as pretty and make you even more attractive. It's unique."

I thought back to when I lived with Bethany. We always went to bars, and I did get the most comments about my eyes.

"Yeah that's what I thought," Jacob smiled as he saw that I realized what he was saying was true.

"Well, I'm glad for the priest." I laughed.

"What?'

"That's a story for another time."


	10. Tammy's

**AN: Second part in my string of chapters.**

I got into the diver's seat, but when Jacob tried to sit next to me, I shook my head. "You two need to catch up, apologize, talk, and stuff, whatever."

Driving wasn't a chore for me right now. I wanted to try out my new power, and being next to Jacob would have definitely distracted me. I saw a bird and stopped it mid-flight and then lowered it to the ground. I pushed lawn chairs around. (I'm not quite sure why they even had those in Forks.) It was all very amusing.

Then I had to pick a place to celebrate at. I settled on Tammy's, which was supposed to be a lounge type thing that has wine, sandwiches, and chocolate. Though I wasn't quite sure why those things were a good mix, I was in company with people that ate, so it made sense.

As I realized that neither of them had an I.D. that said that they were twenty-one, I turned around and told them that they had to pretend to be a couple while we ordered and all. The two laughed when I said this, but agreed. I don't think they quite got why I was telling them to do this.

The whole time we were walking to Tammy's, Jacob snuggled against me and kissed my neck and cheek repeatedly.

"What are you doing?" I finally asked.

"I'm going to miss you while I'm going out with Bella." All three of us laughed.

When we got to the door of Tammy's, Jacob departed from my side, but not before he planted a kiss on my lips that left them tingling. We walked in. The female's receptionist's eyes immediately fell to my boobs. From the look on her face, I could tell exactly what she was thinking, and that's without being physic. _Are those real?_

Offended, I decided to play with her. As she picked up the menus, the mints in a glass bowl just happened to crash on the floor. Though Jacob held protectively on to Bella, he was watching me carefully.

"Oh my!" The receptionist cried. "I'm so sorry." She then quickly ushered us to a place to sit. There was one giant red arm chair, and a big burnt orange couch, for the couple. She handed us our menus and then rushed off. But I wasn't done yet, I snapped the hair tie in her bun, and watched happily as her hair fell out.

Jacob glared at me. "What? She thought these were fake," I said motioning across my chest. Bella didn't scold, she just high-fived me.

I flipped carelessly through the menu. "Um, how are we supposed to order these drinks?" Bella asked. In a flash I whipped out my I.D. from my brown Coach purse. "Oh, but…"

A male came up to us. "Hello, my name is Sean. I'll be your server." Oh this was going to be way too easy. He wasn't ugly, just one of those guys that didn't get a lot of dates. "Can I start you off with some drinks?"

"Why yes," I purred. "I'll have some Columbia Crest." Looking up at him, I batted my eyelashes, and then stared at him with my smoldering gaze. "Guys," I called lightly, not taking my eyes off of him. "What do you want?"

"I'll have Pinot Grigio Placido," Bell laughed, obviously enjoying my performance.

"I'll have Woop Woop Shiraz," Jacob growled. I had to keep myself from laughing at the name of that one. But Sean didn't write anything down.

"Did you get that Sean?" I heard his heat beat increase as I said his name. "One Woop Woop Shiraz and a Pinot Grigio Placido." I tapped his notepad.

"Yeah, I got it," Sean fumbled as he scribbled down the orders.

Then his pen's cap "fell." I leaned over to pick it up, well aware that his eyes were on my chest. I handed him the cap and he walked away quickly.

I turned back to Bella and Jacob. Bella gave me a small applause. Jacob growled and shuddered.

"Oh please, dear," I said placing my hand on his. "It's called acting."

"It didn't seem like acting to me," He said his voice gruff. Jacob didn't fool me though. As soon as I had touched him his heart calmed and was even skipping beats.

I played his game. I pouted. "Am I not allowed to have fun anymore?" I asked while slumping back into the chair crossing my arms across my chest.

Jacob laughed, "Not while I'm around."

I stuck out my tongue at him, which only made him laugh more. So I pouted more. At least Gabriel had more fun when fighting with me.

"Don't worry, Jera, he's _always_ like that." I groaned. "Edward is really over-protective too. I'll be so incredibly lucky if he doesn't get to my house on time tomorrow. Otherwise, he'll just suck out the poison."

"No, I won't let him," I growled.

She nodded gratefully. Then Sean came back. What kind of approach should I use with him now? I put my elbow on the arm rest and lightly rested my head on my hand.

"We need a couple more moments before we order," I said looking at him. Sean swallowed hard and nodded his head. He handed us our drinks and then walked away.

I placed my wine on top of the small coffee table in front of us. All I needed was to find a place to get rid of this wine. Oh, of course, the potted plant behind me, classic. When no strangers were watching, I dunked a bit of the drink into the pot.

"What are you doing?" Jacob growled.

"I don't eat or drink, duh," I whispered so no human heard me.

"You could have told me that," He said audibly.

"I assumed you would kind of know that," I carried silently.

He sighed. I rolled my eyes. Bella muffled her laughter. I glared at her. You try going out with a werewolf when you're a vampire, I thought.

I heard Sean coming back and flipped through the menu. Quickly, I chose some truffles to order. "Hi. I'll have Tammy's Truffles," I cooed handing him my menu. Yet again, he didn't bother to look at Bella or Jacob.

"Um, I'll have the 'Chocolate Explosion,'" Bella called; apparently it worked, because this time Sean jotted down the order.

"Yeah, I'll have the 'Gigantic Sandwich,'" Jacob sneered. I cringed, who thought of these names? Sean scribbled down the rest and left.

I whipped around to Jacob. "What's wrong with you? This is supposed to be about Bella," I growled, letting him know I could play his game too.

"Jacob, come on, grow up," Bella intercepted.

"I can't," he reminded her.

My God this was a wreck. Why did Jacob have to be so pissy? I looked around biting my lip then mentally picked up some of the wine and put it into the plant's pot.

For the first time since we probably got here, Jacob smiled. "That's better," I purred.

Bella laughed. "Do you know what I just realized? What on earth is going to be a good topic for a conversation for a werewolf, a vampire, and a human?"

I giggled. "Good question. Movies?"

"No way, movies are crap," Jacob said. "Cars?"

"Yes, I love my car," Bella chimed.

"That truck?" I winced when she nodded. "How about music?"

"No," Jacob howled in laughter. "Bells gave that up when _he_ left."

"But _he's_ back," Bella argued.

"Ok, no music!" I exclaimed.

We all sat thinking. Even though I probably shouldn't have, I played mentally with Jacob's hair. He didn't notice I hoped no one else would either.

"Eureka!" Bella cried.

"What does that mean?" Jacob asked.

"It means 'I've got it,' in German or something," Bella explained. "Anyway, I think that a good topic for us to talk about is what to talk about."

I laughed, "That's true."

After that it was a free for all. I wasn't sure who was saying what.

"Computers."

"Don't have one."

"School."

"Don't go"

"Driving."

"Really old."

"Drawing."

"Ha, ha, ha…no.

"Food."

"Uh, hello?"

"Sports."

"Me sports, not so pretty."

"Reading."

"Takes to much thought process."

"Traveling."

"No way."

"Love." Someone suggested. We were all quiet, staring into space.

"Footsteps," I whispered for Jacob. Promptly he wrapped his arm around Bella and whispered what I had told him into her ear.

Sean placed the plates on our table. I stood up, getting closer to him. "Hey Sean?" I mused. Ugh, hey smelt horrible like some cheap cologne or deodorant.

"Yes," he breathed.

"What time is it?" Awkwardly he checked his watch.

"Its 11:15," he stuttered as my icy hand touched his arm.

"Thanks." I then sat down and examined my food until he went away.

"Don't be jealous, Jacob. He's not getting anything." I reached out and brushed his arm lightly.

Then after checking around, I moved one of my truffles to Jacob's mouth. "Aw, come one can't _you_ just feed me?" He joked.

"I am, so enjoy." Jacob opened his mouth and I dropped it in.

"You two are so weird!" Bella laughed.

I flashed her a smile. "How many vampires get to feed their love?"

She smiled back. "…well not for long…" I moved another truffle to Bella's mouth.

"You want one?" I teased.

"_I_ can feed myself, unlike Jacob." She retorted, snapping the truffle from the air.

"Hey I can feed myself." Jacob picked up part of the sandwich and shoved most of it in his mouth.

"Eww!" I squealed. "You can feed yourself, but it sure isn't a pretty sight. How can you do that anyway?"

"Like this." Jacob shoved the rest of the piece in his mouth.

"Or this." Bella demonstrated by biting into some chocolate. I pretended to gag. They continued their eating fest with sound affects and smiles. It was absolutely disgusting.

"I can't wait until you don't have to do that anymore," I mumbled. They laughed. "Ha, ha it's only a day away."

Suddenly, we were all hit with a sense of realization. Tomorrow. Oh my God. I wanted to puke. What if something went wrong? What if Edward found out? Bella snuggled closer to Jacob.

"Tomorrow," she whispered her voice full of fear.

"Uh huh."

"But at least we'll be together forever," Jacob offered. I was numb so I didn't even flinch at the horrible cliché.

"Forever is longer than it seems," I reminded them.

"And it seems long to begin with," Bella said muffling her voice into Jacob.

"Footsteps," Jacob sighed.

I rolled my eyes. And soon enough the ever "lovely" Sean came by. "Check please," I said half-heartedly. My mind was worried about every possible thing that could go wrong tomorrow.

"It's on the house." That was definitely something to take my mind off of tomorrow.

I perked up. Snatching a twenty from my Coach, I stood up and pecked Sean on the cheek. Ugh, gross, gross, gross, gross! "Your tip," I purred.

Then the others got up and we left. I couldn't help but snicker as I saw the receptionist trying to fix her hair without much success.

As soon as we were in my car, Bella threw herself on to Jacob, practically sobbing. "I'm scared," she managed.

"I know," he whispered.

Me, well I bored a hole in the windshield, while I contemplated how horrible things could be if tomorrow got out of hand. I shook my head and started the car. But where were we going? I looked back. Both of them were busy. Bella crying her heart out and Jacob was trying to comfort her. The scene was heart wrenching. With no idea on where to go, I kicked on auto-pilot.


	11. Headaches

**AN: Third part of my broken string of chapters :**

We ended up at the Cullen's. What was I thinking? That's the thing though, I wasn't. Shit, as soon as anyone smelled Jacob, we'd be ambushed. And I had already turned off the car; I didn't want to risk it, by turning it back on.

"You guys," I whispered. "We need to get out of the car now."

"Oh no," Bella groaned as she pointed to the silver Volvo. "Edward."

"But it's only 12:00."

"Well at least he won't be at Bella's house. But if he catches any of our scents…" I trailed off. Edward was extremely protective of Bella. I didn't want for_ anyone_ to get hurt.

I slid out of the car not closing the door. Bella and Jacob did the same. Motioning to follow me, I slipped into the nearest part of the forest. I was getting impatient after waiting for a few seconds. Why did it have to take them so long? Then I heard footsteps. I turned around, shit. It was Edward.

"Hello Jera," he said his voice eerily calm. "What are you doing here?"

"I live here," I said copying his voice tone.

"In the forest?"

"Of course not, you know what I mean."

Edward cocked his head and looked up at the trees for a fee moments. Then he snapped his head back to me. "So, how's Bella?" he growled.

"Go ask her yourself."

"I would, but I don't know where she is, and you were the last person to see her. You and the wolf." I swallowed. He smiled. "Your eyes, they lit up, so you do know what I'm talking about."

"My eyes do a lot of things that mean nothing."

"Yes, sure they do. Now listen to me Jera. I can't read yours, Bella's, that half of a vampire's **(Edward's referring to Gabriel)**, or Alice's mind. Why? Is there something that I need to know?"

"Well you know that I have no idea why you can't read Bella's mind. As for the rest of us, we enjoy privacy."

Edward sighed. "Let me rephrase this. The wolf and Bella were in your car with you. Bella was crying. What are you guys up to?"

I decided to give him the truth, well part of it anyway. "I wanted to give Bella her best friend back."

"How do you know the wolf?"

"Cliff-diving." I could tell that Edward's patience was running thin.

"Why was Bella crying?" he roared.

"I don't know." What else was I supposed to say?

"Liar!" Edward plunged forward to grab me. Never had I thought that a vampire would get worked up over a few tears. Ok, well maybe it wasn't a few, but still. Before Edward touched me, I froze him.

"What's going on?" he growled. "Let go of me."

"No," I hissed. "Edward, just because Bella loves you doesn't mean you get to tell her what she can and can't do. You keep doing that, and she might just leave you." I felled a tree. "And don't mess with me."

He laughed. "Jera, you think that you have the scariest power that I've seen?"

"I never said that or meant that."

"Good because I'll let you know that I have seen more horrifying powers than yours. Some vampires can set you on fire, or bring on horrible storms of proportions you have never seen before."

We stood there for a little while. Edward engaged eye contact with me; you would think he might have learned from last time, but no. "I hate your eyes," he spat.

"You hate me in general so how can you be so sure that it's my eyes that you hate?" Edward looked away. That was easy,

Keeping Edward frozen I ran to Bella's house. Shit! He was so on to us. There was no way we could do it. Well at least not tomorrow.

I jumped up onto Bella's window. I smelt Jacob, good they were here. Peering through the window, I saw them lying on Bella's bed. I tapped the glass. Bella got up and opened the window.

"What did Edward say or do?" She asked worriedly.

"Nothing bad, just…he knows. Well at least something close. He's very suspicious. I'm just glad you two got away. How did you do it anyway?" I asked as I climbed into Bella's room.

Jacob smiled. "Me."

"Huh?"

"Jacob became a wolf and I rode on his back."

"How could you though? I thought you had to be mad in order to do that."

"I got mad."

"How do you…" My vampire mind didn't quite get it. You can make yourself mad?

"I think of something that makes me mad."

"Like?"

Jacob scratched his head. "We'll this time, I thought about you getting hurt by Edward." How sweet! I threw myself on Jacob kissing him.

"How thoughtful, but I can take care of myself."

"I know, but that doesn't mean I can't worry."

Then the back of my mind where I was keeping Edward frozen, started aching painfully. I doubled over; it had been a long, long time since my last headache. And this on was very painful too.

"What's wrong?" Jacob asked holding me tightly.

"Edward's fighting my hold extremely hard." I guessed. Then Jacob started shaking. "Bella get him outside," I gasped.

Bella nodded and started climbing out of her window. "Jacob, you have to get out of here." She climbed back in and tried to separate Jacob from me.

"Go," I whispered. He was shaking harder now. Finally he let go. Jacob ran and jumped out of the window. Despite my pain, I couldn't help worrying about him.

The throbbing was blinding me. I needed a stronger hold on Edward. After stumbling to the window, then doing my best, I pushed myself out the window. I prepared myself for the impact of the ground, but it never came. Jacob's hot shaking arms had caught me.

"Get into the woods," I ordered him. "We have to get back to Edward." I saw Bella looking absolutely terrified. Jacob carefully placed me on the ground and then sprinted into the woods.

Bella rushed to help me up. "Is he ok?" she asked me.

"Yes, he's just really mad. He needs to see you…I think," I managed between breaths. This was horrible.

Through the trees I spotted a giant brown wolf. I stumble toward him, Jacob laid down and Bella and I climb onto his back.

I had to hold on with all my extra strength to keep myself from falling off. Even with my best effort and enhanced muscles, Bella had to help me.

Soon enough we were there. Just the sight of Edward relived my pain. Edward had, had his eyes clamped close. But then he opened them.

"Bella," he whispered. Ugh, how melodramatic.

Jacob laid down, and immediately rolled off his back. He tried to help me, but I stopped him. "Sorry, but this is for everyone's safety," I whispered as I froze him.

Then I released my hold Edward. Instantly, he tried to tackle me. Jacob growled, angry that he couldn't stop him. But Edward was too far away and almost fell in his attempt to attack me. (Which is extremely hard to do when you're a vampire.)

"Bella, help," I tried. This wasn't supposed to be a fight. (Then again, I wasn't quite sure what this was supposed to be right now.) She nodded and closed in on Edward at which point she hugged him.

"I heard that you were worried about me."

"Of course I was, Bella," he said softly as he kissed her on the forehead.

Now that I no longer had Edward fighting my hold, I felt perfect again. Thank God, pain really...well hurts.

Edward snapped back, remembering m and Jacob. "I might not be able to hear your or Bella's thoughts," he hissed. "But I can hear what that mutt is."

Bella's eyes darted to me. Her heart rate increased. Oh no...it's all over...

But Edward didn't burst into rage. Instead, he just looked from Jacob to me. No, it was worse. Edward smiled smugly. "A classic Beauty and the Beast case. Very interesting." His topaz eyes lit up, excited by our romance. I wanted to scream, damn you Edward Cullen! "No wonder why you even bothered to hang arounf with this thing."

"Edward! Do not talk about Jake like that," Bella burst. In a second, Edward's smile was gone. Then he retreated to hold Bella while he smelled her hair.

"You know I love you," he murmered into her hair.

"Yes," Bella said a bit coldly.

"Don't be like that," he said kissing her temple. "I hate being away from you."

Jacob growled. I knew what he was thinking. _Why did you leave her then, you bastard?_ But I do have to say, it does seem like he truly loves her. When he spoke to her, every one of his words were covered in it.

I sat down, leaning on Jacob. It might be a while before both of them come back to reality.

"Don't ever leave me like Edward did to Bella," I whispered. Biting my lip, I wished I could actually talk to Jacob right now. He growled. "What's that supposed to mean?" He growled again. "Thanks for the enlightenment." I sighed. "Ok well...this will sound dumb, but one growl means yes, two growls no. So, will you ever leave me?" Two growls. "Are you afraid that I might leave you?" There was a pause then one growl.

I sat there quietly. "I don't think I could leave you," I whispered. WIth nothing left to say, I just continued to sit there.

Bella walked to us. "Hey guys, Edward's going in."

"You can go with him," I offered. Jacob growled twice. "Why?" I sighed, this was impossible. "Ok what if Edward goes in, then Bella will later?" One growl. I nodded to Bella, helping her understand this was ok. She turned to Edward who had obviously heard and nodded. The next moment he was gone. That's when I unfroze Jacob.

Bella turned to me and sighed. "You're right, he is so on to us."

"Shit."

Suddenly a half-naked Jacob was standing next to me, wrapping his arm around my waist. His body burned my skin, but I didn't care. "What happened?" he asked.

"Edward is so on to us."

"Shit."

"My words exactly."

"...Actually, this is better."

"Why?" I asked.

"The treaty."

"What treaty?"

"Between us and the Cullen's. Alice would break it if Bella was...changed here."

"Good thing I bought you and Alice time," Bella said smugly.

"You did?"

"Yeah Edward's coming over tonight."

"Thank you," I hugged her.

"Hey this is all for me," she smiled. Jacob frowned. "Well, I better go." Bella hugged us both. "See you tomorrow!" she called as she ran off to the house.


	12. A Short Walk

**AN: Short, short, short chapter.**

I turned to Jacob. He kissed me. "So," I said playfully. "Care to explain where the rest of your clothes are?"

"At Bella's."

"Well let's go get them. You can't go prancing around like this."

"What you don't like this?"

"Of course I do." I placed my hand on his chest, it burned. "Doesn't this hurt quite a bit?" He nodded sadly. "Yeah..." I said looking down.

"Edward knows about us," Jacob ventured. I nodded. "So does my pack."

I took his hand. "As long as you love me, I don't care who knows." (Oh how I hate corny things, but that is truly how I feel.) Jacob kept walking silently. "Jacob?" I whispered. Wasn't this the part where he was supposed to go, "Same here," or something?

"Sorry Jera, but I _have_ to care...my pack..."

"Is it one of your rules not to date vampires?" He laughed.

He leaned in and nuzzled my neck. "No, even if it was it wouldn't stop me."

"Really?"

"Really."

"Ok," I smiled, then frowned. "But what about your pack?"

"I might get banished for this...the guys aren't too open-minded."

"What? No!"

"Where _are_ you going after we get your clothes?" He smiled grimly. "Will they make up their minds now?"

"I hope not. I hope it takes a couple of years for that to happen."

"Yeah."

Quiet. I hate quiet.

"Does being a vampire ever bother you?" he asked.

I bit my lip. "I'm a Catholic, of couse it bugs me. And it's kind of odd, hearing everyone's heart, but your own. It does have it's benefits though." I smiled. "How about being a werewolf?"

"It can be Hel. Not being able to control yourself. Having people hear your thoughts. Always having to be obediant."

"Ouch, so if I said, kiss me?"

Jacob chuckled. "Not quite, but I will anyway." Slowly he leaned into me. My mind got a high on his scent, his heat, his blood...

I pulled out. "Hold on, I'm so sorry." I kickly killed a fox and sucked it dry. When I came back to him, he was astonished. "Well that was awkward, definately a con on being a vampire." We laughed. Jacob then picked me up and kissed me. It was simply heaven. We made out for about ten minutes. (Hehe, wow we get carried away.) Relunctantly we parted.

I giggled. "You know, the last time I dreamed it was possible to be so...happy with a guy, was when I was human."

"How long ago was that?"

"I'm a baby boomer." Silently rejoicing that I wasn't able to blush.

"Whoa."

"You are kidding, I'm considered so young for a vampire."

"Well now that I know that, I retract my last statement."

He stopped and gathered his clothes. I hadn't realized that we were already at Bella's house. Oh well, I sighed to myself. I was still a little out of it since my headache. Well at least it's a good excuse.

"Bye Jera." He kissed me on the cheek.

"Bye..." Then he was gone. I don't know how he planned on getting back to La Push; I'd driven him.

**MUHAHAHA! You guys don't get the next chapter (which I enjoyed writing the most so far) until I have 30 reviews!**


	13. Shouts and Accusations

**AN: Ok guysss. This was my favorite chapter to write! I have no idea why, but it was so incredibly fun! Oh yes, and feel bad for the vampires, it's a very loud chapter...**

I ran home. When I got there, from outside I could hear. "Jera loves a wolf! Jera loves a wolf!" Gabriel was singly rather loudly. I wonder who ever told him... I rolled my eyes and slunk into the house. Damn Edward.

Flinging the door open, I growled. "Edward, damn you." He and Bella were on the couch doing whatever Edward would let them actually do. I shot a death stare at him.

"The kid's a mind reader, what can I say?" Edward flashed me a smile. I sneered at him.

"Jera and the mutt sitting in a tree! K-I-S..." How, precious. (Sarcasm) Gabriel was at the top of the stairwell. I growled again, which got him to shut up, then lunged after him.

"Jera! Loves! A! WOLF!" He screamed. Ugh, he was having just too much fun with this. I had chased him around the house once, before I remembered my new power.

"Hey, Gabe, have you seen my new power?" I then started slowly dragging him by the foot toward me. Gabriel howled and grabbed desperately onto the floor.

Emmet and Rosalie came out of a room. I rolled my eyes. We all knew why they didn't hear him earlier... "Help!" Gabriel yelped.

"What's wrong, bud?" Emmet asked, surpressing a laugh.

"Jera loves a wolf!" He cried. They looked up at me, their mouths hung open.

"What?" Rosalie almost shrieked. Obviously, mortified by the thought.

"Really?" Emmet asked in disbelief.

"It's true!" Edward called from downstairs.

"Edward!" I screeched. Then I heard the back door open then close. Great, who now?

"What's going on?" Esme's voice called. I immeadiately dropped Gabriel. But I closed his mouth.

"Hrhmm muhs hm mulf!" Was all he could manage.

"What?"

"Wolf..." Rosalie whispered, still a bit shocked.

"What!"

I let down my block. _Edward! Don't say anything!_ I heard him laugh. _Not funny!_ He laughed more. _Just you wait, I will get you back._ Then I put my block back up.

In the process of doing this, I let go of Gabriel's mouth. "Jera loves a mutt!" He cried.

"Well,Edward loves a human!" I felt so childish. Damn, I pretty much admitted to it.

"Hey!" Bella shouted from downstairs.

"Sorry!"

Esme was next to Emmet and Rosalie. "What are you guys talking about?"

"Edward..." I growled.

"Jera loves a wolf," He said smugly from downstairs.

"Bella! Stop him or I'll hang him from the ceiling by his feet!"

"Hey stop that!" Edward cried. I had no idea what Bella was doing. But it was working.

"You like a werewolf?" Esme asked, obviously confused.

"Not like, lo..." I shut Gabriel's mouth.

"You're precious," I hissed.

"Is that even possible?" Emmet asked. Gabriel nodded his head.

"Ewhd hmd hmm."

"The kid says, I said so!" Edward called from downstairs. I let out a tiny hiss. Will he just ever shut up?

All I needed now was for Carlisle or Jasper to come home. Then we could all do the Jera loves a werewolf dance. I just hope that Jacob is feeling just as awkward right now. It's only fair...

"Jera, do you?"

"It's that Jacob guy!" Edward burst.

"That's it," I muttered. In a flash I was downstairs, hanging Edward from the ceiling by his feet.

Everyone was down there, standing behind me. "I thought you were a mind reader," Roaslie gawked. Well she obviously hadn't been paying too much attention. I smiled, not anymore, I thought. This is much better.

"I thought Bella told you to go to school," I growled.

"I thought vampires had better taste." I dropped him momentarily. Not so much to scare him, but to scare Bella, which would make him mad.

"Jera," Bella pleaded. Ha, it was working.

"She even made out with the thing."

"I told you not to call him that!" Bella shrieked. Wow, Jacob was thinking about that?

"You made out with a wolf?" Emmet laughed. I shot him a dirty look as I mentally pushed him back.

"Enough!" Esme shouted. "We have to respect Jera like we did with Edward. And you," she pointed at Edward. "Should know better, considering Bella." I smiled gratefully at Esme and dropped Edward on the couch.

"I'm back early," Carlisle announced. Joy. When all of us stood there quietly he asked, "What's going on?" Esme sighed and dragged him into another room. No doubt to talk about me and Jacob.

"I didn't even know you could make out with a wolf." Edward sneered.

"It was better than any vampire," I retorted.

"So you admit!" Gabriel cried.

I sighed. "Yes. Bella knew, but at least she kept her mouth shut."

"What? You did know!" Edward accused.

"I never said I didn't." She and I flashed him our best smiles. Edward growled.

Then Carlise burst into the room. "Jera open your mouth," he demanded. So I did. Carlisle whipped out a flashlight and inspected my mouth. "You made out with it?"

"Him," I corrected. "And yes."

He grimaced. "It wasn't dirty right?"

"Carlisle!" Bella cried. "Stop that! He's my friend."

"Hmm...right."

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"Nothing, I just thought it impossible for vampires and werewolves to get along, let a lone be romantic." He looked _at_ my eyes. Key word at. "Then again, you aren't the typical vampire."

"Then neither is he." I pointed to Edward in my defense.

"Yes but this is much more odd."

"Whatever."

"So that's why you smell funny." Gabriel deeply inhaled, then wrinkled his nose. "Because you have been hanging out with a wolf."

"That wolf has a name, it's Jacob. Besides, I don't think he smells."

Gabriel laughed. "Yeah sure."


	14. The Plan

The next few hours dragged on. Gabriel was having a ball with this one and soon Emmet joined in. Alice looked sympathetically at me when she stepped throught the door. Great, she saw this. You know, I would love to have her power.

Alice and I sat in the kitchen and talked about clothes, which naturally drew Rosalie to our conversation. Which I found really surprising. But as soon as she dove into the conversation, Rosalie forgot all about Jacob. Soon, Jasper came home. He came into the kitchen and gave me a strange look. No doubt, Emmet and Gabriel had already told him.

"Jasper," Alice hissed. "What are you looking at? We're talking about clothes. Go away." With that said, she whacked him on the head. He laughed a bit, but walked out of the room. Emmet and Gabriel would come into the kitchen once and a while for a little fun. How childish, I thought, as pushed them out the door, slamming it behind them.

Soon after the two made their last trip around, ok an hour but that's still fast, Bella and Edward came into the kitchen. Edward stood protectively, leaning against some cabinets as Bella said goodbye to us. Rosalie immeadiately slunked out of the room.

"Bye Bella," Alice cooed. "See you tomorrow...at school." Then she enclosed Bella in a hug.

After Alice was done squeezing her gut out, I could say bye to her. "Bye Bella."

"Bye Jera." I looked at Edward, he was talking to Alice, maybe I could get away with this. Maybe.

"Have fun dreaming," I whispered slow and loud enough just so she could barely hear.

"I will."

"Promise."

She nodded her head. "Yeah..."

"Bell let's go," Edward was suddenly at her side. He gently took her hand and led her out. Not before, of course throwing me some dirty looks.

As soon as they were gone, Alice gripped my wrist, and tugged me up to my room. "So you know?" I asked as she closed the door.

"Of course I know! What would be the point of being able to see the future, if you didn't see the important things?"

"You didn't see us..."

"That, was different," She reminded me. "Anyway," Alice perked up. "I already booke three-soundproof rooms in Old Royal. Not Port Angeles, way to predictable."

"Yeah I agree, but three rooms?" She nodded "Then who's sharing?"

"Well, Charlie gets his own room. Bella and I will share one. And there's one for you and Jacob." Alice smiled devilishly. I gasped jokingly.

"You dirty girl," I teased.

"Well it's not like you don't want to..."

I squealed. "Stop! My virgin ears!"

"Ugh, please." She rolled her eyes. "It's written all over your face." I ran over to the mirror.

"Where?" I cried, supressing a laugh as I inspected my face.

"You better be kidding."

I whipped around. "You better be kidding," I mocked. Then a flopped on the bed. "So how are we supposed to explain Bella missing to Mr. Overportective."

"Well, it's supposed to rain tomorrow."

"It always is raining here."

"Yeah, but it would wash away some smell. So we kidnap Bella and..." Alice reviewed her plan. "Shit, this isn't going to work."

We both sighed. "Wonderful." Silently we sat there. Then Alice looked at me and smiled. That was not a good smile. What did that smile mean...Oh my God, she does not want me to try to prevent Edward from getting to Bella. Please tell me Alice wasn't thinking..."You aren't..." I whispered.

She looked at me for a little longer, trying to read my expression. "Oh, I am."

"No," I ground falling back.

"Come on, or you know, we could kidnap Edward."

"What?"

"Yeah, we'll get him knocked out somehow. Then, drop his body in a random ditch. So when he wakes up and does find us, it'll be too late."

"First off, that's not really called kidnapping. Second, are you insane?"

"That's a good question. But I swear, we can totally do it Jera."

"How?"

"I just told you!"

"Ugh, fine, we'll give it a shot. But I am not going to be the one to knock out Edward."

"Fine," she huffed. "I'll get that wolf to do it. Ok?"

"Ok," I muttered.

She clapped. "Great!"

"This better work."

"It will, but we have to plan out everything perfectly."

The next few hours were tedious. Like Alice saidm everything had to be perfect. At one point, we were even considering letting someone in the house in on our paln, so we could get more help. We scrapped that idea almost immeadiately, we didn't want to risk it. In the end, we were positive that it would all work out.

After we were done with that, we talked about our lives. I don't remember much from my human life, just little bits and pieces, painful ones at that. But Alice told me that she couldn't remember anythign about her past life. I felt relieved, I always had felt guilty that I could barely recall my family.

"Hey Alice? Carlisle was worried when he found out that I made out with Jacob, do you know why?"

"Well let's review. Jacob's a _werewolf._ You are a _vampire._ AKA worst enemies."

"But do you think it's ok?"

"Jera, trust me, if you had to worry about something, I would know already. So calm down."

Alice changed the subject and started chattering about how excited she was that she would be able to dress up Bella more once we changed her. At first, I still couldn't shake my paranoia. Alice, of course changed that.

We talked until morning, talking about pretty much everything we could think about. (These were totally different conversations than what I had, had with Bella and Jacob.) Which definately beat last night's hand games. Funny, I thought, that night seemed like forever ago.


	15. Fun and Games

As soon as Alice left for school, I snuck downstairs. My hand was one the doorknob, then. "Aha!" Gabriel cried. Obviously, I hadn't been quiet enough. "You're off to see the wolf!"

"And I'll take you with me if you keep that up."

"No!" he wailed. In is melodramatic moment, I slipped out the door.

While I walked to my car, I deeply inhaled the air. It was a nice day, for Forks that is. The cool moisture brushed lightly on my skin. Alice was right, It would proabably rain today. I looked up at the darkening clouds. It was definately going to rain today.

I got in the car and started the engine. Lately, I had been trying to drive the speed limit, but thirty-eight minutes was going to be so long. So I sped it up, a lot. Even with me breaking the law, I was able to sort my thoughts out some. Where to begin, I thought. Ok, how about I can't we are doing this. Tonight. Ah, way to close for me. How was this possibly going to work? Stop! You are such a worrier Jera. I know that. Something is going to go wrong. No, it won't. Yes it will.

So maybe I wasn't so good at sorting out those thoughts.

I tried thinking about what Alice had implied last night. It was true, I did want to. But did he? Seriously, if he wasn't ready for this yet, it would be really, REALLY awkward. Jacob might like kill me or something. Ok, that definately wouldn't happen, but still. He'd be like freaked. It might ruin everything. On the other hand, it's not like we have to worry about me becoming pregnant or anything like that. But, I am a virgin, and he probably is too...

Ugh, I was so bad at sorting out my thoughts, when I was nervous.

I was at the Black house, so I parked, my car and got out. Taking a deep breath, trying to calm my nerves, I started walking to the house. I went up to the door and rang the doorbell. An old man in a wheelchair opened the door, Jacob's father, I assumed.

He looked up at me. "Who are you?"

"I'm Jera. Is Jacob here?"

After a few seconds, he laughed. "No, he's not, but nice try Bella."

"What? Are you talking about Bella Swan?"

"Very good, you know your name," he started closing the door.

"Let me in," I growled. I had no patience today.

"Want me to call the police? I'm sure Charlie will be estactic." With taht he slammed the door. I cursed quietly. Then I remembered. Uh hello, super sneaky vampire skills. Duh.

I slunked around to Jacob's room. His fater wasn't lying, he wasn't there. However, he had left me a note.

_Jera,_

_I'm at the cliffs. Ok?_

_-Jacob_

Simple, but helpful. I stared at his note for a little bit, taking in his scribbly handwriting. I sighed as I realized this meant more driving. Oh well, back to my nervous thoughts... Then I snatched the note, it was taped to the window, and stuck it into my pocket. I smiled as I noticed that our names both started with J's. It was kind of surprising that I hadn't noticed this earlier. Then again, it had been sort of hectic since I've gotten here, or maybe it was just that I hadn't had human blood...STOP! I commanded my mind.

I raced into my car. Driving at over 100 miles an hour got me to the cliffs very quickly. I parked a mile away, determined to scare him. Since he had failed the last time he tried that. Slowly, wel rather quickly for a human, I snuck up behind him.

"Nice try," he laughed. "But I know your smell." Jacob turned around and kissed me.

I pouted. "But, how could you smell me so easily?"

"We're designed to smell vampires."

"No fair. I hope you get a cold," I said jerking my head up to the clouds that were about to burst with rain.

"So what's the plan?"

"Ok, just don't interrupt me. Bells is going to take Edward to her house, where all of us will already be, hiding. Then from behind, I'll freeze him and you knock him out. Don't," I said as he opened his mouth. "Then, we drop his body somewhere in between here and Forks. Then we will drive to Old Royal where...you know."

"Sounds, uh, ok I guess. How about where we stay? I don't have that much money."

"That's ok." I bit my lip. "Alice booked us rooms. There's one for Charlie." Then I sped up my voice. "Bella and Alice are sharing. And you and I have have one."

"What? I got the Charlie part..."

"We're sharing a room," I blurted. Damn nerves, I wish that I wasn't so nervous. "It was Alice!" I defended myself.

Jacob smiled, resting his hand on my shoulder. He leaned in. "I can't wait," Jacob whispered into my ear. My cold dead heart fluttered. I was taking this as a good omen.

"Now what?" I asked slyly. He pulled my head towards his. This was good. We were there for a while. In my mind I laughed at how much we liked to kiss. It was crazy, but all good.

"How'd the meeting go?"

"They're pissed."

"No kidding. The Cullen's all know about us. Edward just couldn't help but think about it..."

"Don't blame him, it was me."

"Ok then, it's all your fault."

"Hey!"

"You said..."

"Ok, you're right."

"I always am." I smiled.

"No one likes a smart alec," Jacob teased.

"So, with your pakc, anything I need to worry about?"

"Not really, like I said before, it might take a couple of years before they decide to exile me now that we have all the time in the world to waste," he finished miserably.

"Oh...I'm sorry." I looked away. This was my fault. Firmly, he grabbed my chin and turned my head. Jacob gazed deeply into my eyes. His hot hands sent shivers down my spine.

"Don't be sorry." I couldn't say anything. "This is not your fault." Of course it was. We stood like this for a while. I had averted my eyes to the ground so I didn't have to look at him. "Jera," he prompted.

"Yes, ok," I replied, truly talking about my name, but he wouldn't know that.

"Good."

"Yeah." I looked at him and smiled.

"Well, I guess we should get me packed. This takes three days you said?"

"Maybe longer..." He cringed but walked to his vintage Rabbit.

"Need a lift?"

"No, I've got my car." Then I burst off to it. I was already starting the engine when Jacob pulled alongside me. He honked. I honked back. "Is that a challenge?" I taunted.

"A Rabbit against a Cayenne, hmm, that doesn't seem too fair."

"Chicken."

"Wolf," he corrected. I laughed and flipped my honey-colored hair. I sped off, not too fast though. He was right behind me.

"Where are you going?" Jacob asked.

"To my stalkers house."

"Can you blame him?" I looked at myself in the mirror. Of course not, I smiled.

"I guess not."

"Good, becuase I hear he's nice."

"Is that so? I've heard that he's ill-tempered."

"Maybe it's both."

I laughed. "Maybe." There was only a few quiet minutes before we got to his house. I parked in the driveway, ahead of Jacob.

"I won," I pronounced sweetly as I stepped out of my car.

"I wasn't aware we were racing."

"Sore loser."

"Sore winner."

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"I don't know." I whacked him playfully. "Nice," he growled, rubbing his arm. Did I actually hurt him? I have to remember that for future refrences.

"Ok, time to pack," I announced as I danced up to the house. Jacob rang the doorbell. His father opened the door. He looked at me with a confused look.

"Dad, this is Jera," his face was priceless. Yeah, that's right, I wasn't lying. Jacob immeadiately dragged me to his small room when he saw my smug smile. I had to stifle a giggle.

I sat on Jacob's bed watching him happily. It was extremely quiet in the room since I couldn't hear thoughts anymore. A small shiver ran down my back. Quiet was definately something I didn't like. Falling back onto the bed, I stared at the ceiling with great intrest, for no particular intrest. This was something I hadn't encountered since I'd been in Forks, boredom. Then my phone rang. It was Alice.

"Jera?" She asked her voice frantic.

**CLIFFIE HAHAHAHAHA! Comment if you want to find out what's wrong**


	16. Changes

**OK you can read the next chapter now. Please no one die, or burn their hair off.**

**I finally cuaght up to my writings, so yeah, maybe a slower pace although I know what I want to happen next. In fact I know what I want to put in the sequal...but ANYWAY, here's the chapter**

As soon as I heard her voice, I knew something was wrong. I knew it, I knew it, I knew it. Something always went wrong. It was life. Well at least for me. I frowned. "Alice, what's wrong?" I asked trying to keep my voice calm so I didn't startle Jacob. Even still, Jacob looked up at me, his eyes full of worry. I felt the same way, but knew that it wasn't showing on me.

"The Volturi are coming! They are looking for you and Bella." Shit, no. Stay calm, Jera, I told myself.

"Are you sure?"

"Of course I'm sure Jera, why else would I call?"

"When?"

"I have no idea, but we can't risk it can we?"

"I see your point. What do we do?"

"Ok...You and Jacob need to get Charlie. Then meet me at the hotel in Old Royal, A.S.A.P."

"You taking care of Bella?"

"What else would I be doing? Oh great, everything about this is messed up. What if this doesn't work? What if Edward stops us?" She continued ranting at an amazingly fast pace. Well at least I wasn't the only worrier.

"Alice, stop!" Instantly the voice on the other end was silent. "I'll be there soon. You better get a move on."

"I'm on the move already!"

"With Bella?"

"Duh! Say hi Bella."

"Hi," came Bella's voice came out shakily from the other end.

"Well you didn't have to prove that..."

"Whatever! Just hurry up!" I snapped my phone close. He looked at me fearfully.

I sighed. "You heard?"

"Well I caught must of it. But who are the Volturi?"

"Ok, I'll explain later, but Jacob we really have to go now."

Quickly, I dashed out of the house. Maybe a little too fast, I saw Jacob's father completely astonished by my speed. Oh wait, he wasn't supposed to know about vampires, was he? Great. After mentally smacking myself, I set that matter aside for later. Jacob soon came out of the house.

"I have to get Charlie. You take my car and go to Old Royal. I'll be there soon. If you get there before me, Alice can answer your questions? Got it?"

"Uh sure..." he started walking to a shack.

"Wait where are you going Jacob Black?"

"Motorcycle."

"Motorcycle?"

"Yeah."

"Sure, what ever you want, just get there fast." I tossed him directions to the hotel, kissed him on the cheek, then dashed to Bella's house.

At top speed, i got there in under five minutes. Frantically, I rang the doorbell. Charlie answered, of course. But then again, he could have been at work. So, it was lucky that he was home. "Mr. Swan, we have to go now. Like right now. Get on my back." I paused for a second, mentally picturing this. I quickly snapped back. "I'll explain everything on the way."

"But..." he protested quietly.

"No buts. Now! Bella is probably in danger." He raised his eyebrow. "Fine, she is in danger, now let's go." Finally he got on. As I ran, I explained to him everything about the Volturi. After that, we were quiet. My thoughts wandered to the last time the Volturi wanted me. No doubt, they would realize that I had a new power now, and take this as a chance to try to recruit me again. They also wanted Bella. They were trying to kill two birds with one stone.

I wasn't paying attention to where I was going until Charlie interuppted my thoughts. "Uh, J-Jera..."

"What?" I asked irritated.

"You're skin." I examined myself. I was sparkling and shining, I was in the sun. What happened to all the clouds? I rolled my eyes, duh, I wasn't near Forks anymore.

"Oh sorry." Rapidly I slunk into the nearest shadow. For the rest of the trip, I was very cautious about where I went.

We made it to the hotel before Jacob. Alice and Bella were already there, silently sitting in the lobby. As we walked in, Bella jumped up and hugged her father. She was about to burst into tears. I didn't blame her. I made my way to Alice. She looked up at me as I sat down. We sat there for a little bit, both of us just working on trying to relax a little bit. A few minutes, Jacob basically skidded into the lobby, his face weary. Bella sobbed and sunk into a hug from Jacob.

Soundlessly, Alice and I got up and collected the three. Everything seemed to be standing still as we stood in the elevator. This must be the calm before the storm, I thought to myself. How bad was this going to be anyway? When we got to our floor, Alice located one of our rooms and immeadiately we all (By that I mean everyone but me and Alice) stumbled into the suite.

Bella sat on a bed and bit her lip. Jacob paced the room frantically. Charlie rubbed his temples. Alice and I watched them nervously. Sure we had been able to collect ourselves better than the others, but we were still afraid. In fact, maybe the most out of all of them. We knew the Volturi better (or worse) than they did. After allowing them a few minutes, to relax, Alice turned to Bella.

"Are you ready?" She asked her calmly. Bella nodded her head nervously. Her heart was pounding hard in her chest. When I thought about this, I was unnerved a bit, because I realized it wouldn't be doing that for long. "Remember, memories are first to go. So concentrate hard on important things." Again, Bella nodded, not trusting to use her voice. Alice sighed and leaned in and bit Bella. Charlie and Jacob looked away. My eyes were fixed on them though, certainly glad that I wasn't doing it.

Alice stepped back and watched Bella with me for a little while. After a few minutes, we gave Charlie and Jacob first watch. I felt horrible as I saw the look in their eyes, but Alice and I had to talk. Before slipping out of the room I whispered to Jacob, "I know it's hard, but please do it for her and us." He nodded and looked into my eyes. Ugh, guilt. Alice grabbed my wrist, and we slipped into one of the other rooms so we could talk.

"Edward is coming; he saw me take Bella out of school."

I groaned. None of this was going right. "How long do you think it will take him?"

"Not too long, I'm pretty sure he'll get here before the Volturi."

"What the Volturi are coming here?"

"Maybe."

"Maybe? But what if they do? Oh my God, but Jacob and Charlie."

"I know. What do we do about that?"

"Put them in the third room?"

"Ye- no. Their smell will still be in the first room."

"Then we move Bella to the third room."

"We should do that now." Alice didn't wait and burst into the other room. "Don't touch me, Jera, or Bella," she commanded. Their faces were confused. "We can't have your scent on her...the Volturi," She explained. I scooped up Bella, her body was so hot, I almost dropped her.

"What's going on?" She asked her voice dry.

"The Volturi." It was all I needed to say.

"No," she groaned.

"Don't worry," I hushed her. "We are taking care of everything." Bella weakly ndded her head, squeezed her eyes shut, and let out a silent scream, that not even I could hear.

I carried Bella out and mentally pushed open the door to our third room. Alice was already there. I placed Bella on the giant couch Alice was standing by. Then I heard a voice. "What do you two think you're doing?" It was Edward.


	17. Edward

**Ok I'll post this chapter before I get killed by you guys. :**

We stood there silently. You could cut the tension with a knife. "What are you two doing?" Edward asked us again. Bella let out a moan and then a scream. He shook his head and glared at us. Quickly, I shut the door, glad that the room was soundproof. "I knew you were up to something. And Alice, I should have known you would do this. Move aside," he growled, his voice very menacing.

Alice stepped in front of Bella. "No, Edward." He growled again.

"Why not?" He was getting more pissed by the second, his eyes growing pitch black. Alice just stood there. I looked at Edward. They both just stood there. There was no doubt in my mind that she was sharing a vision with him. What a great time to loose my psychic abilities.

Soon they both snapped back to reality. "Ok?" Alice asked quietly. By looking at Edward's eyes I could tell that he was being tortured by what he had just seen and the fact that this had to happen. He nodded his head sadly. "Good."

I put my hand on his shoulder. "Edward, there was no other way." This was killing me. I was so horrible to him. He looked at me. His eyes were black and hollow. Kill me, I don't deserve to live, I thought. Why I had been so heartless to his feelings? We had gotten out on the wrong foot, and now I just wanted to restart. Or at least show him I was sorry.

Edward crouched on the floor next to Bella. He stroked her hair gently, looking like he was about to cry. Bella opened her eyes. "Edward," she murmered. "You're here. Good, don't leave."

"I won't," he choked. Bella closed her eyes and writhed in pain. Edward shushed her and stroked her hair some more. Alice and I sat on a bed and exchanged guilty looks with each other. Suddenly, I heard some humming. It was Edward.

"What is that song?" I whispered not recognizing the tune.

"It's Bella's lullaby." My heart sank. He loved her so much.

I sat quietly. "Don't feel bad," Alice continued. "It's my fault too."

"No, it's mine." I shook my head. "Ever since I have been here; I've been horrible to Edward. And look at him. He loves her so much."

Alice touched my arm. "He'll forgive you." The humming stopped.

"I already have...will you forgive me?"

I was taken aback. Sure, he probably did owe me an apology because of yesterday, but I didn't expect it be said right now. "Yes and I'm sorry" I muttered.

"Don't be."

"Why not? I was horrible to you. And...ugh." I buried my face in my hands

"I was just as bad." I sobbed dryly. This was horrible, everything was screwed up. There was a knock on the door. My eyes widened in fear. The Volturi. Edward shook his head. "Jacob," he whispered. I opened the door.

"Are you ok?" he asked. How had he known? This room was sound proof. I bit my lip and shook my head. Everything was just screwed up. I fell into his arms weeping dryly. Jacob brushed his hand against my cheek, expecting to find tears. "Shh. What happened?"

"Edward...we are better...I guess, maybe. I just didn't like him and so I..." I couldn't finish, my sobbing wouldn't wait. Jacob picked me up.

"Alice, can I have the key to the second room?" he asked quietly. My mind swam. I didn't know how to feel. I had no idea why I was feeling like this. I didn't know what to do. Had I really been as horrible to him as my mind thought I was? The answer was probably yes. Especially now that I've seen how much he just simply adores Bella. I had always known that, but since I heard about Edward leaving her, I wasn't quite sure if I could believe that. Now I knew for sure.

Suddenly I was sitting on Jacob's lap in another room. How had I gotten here? I buried my face in his chest and continued sobbing. I didn't know what was really going on with anything any more. Jacob wrapped me in his arms. His body heat warming every part of my body. Gently, he rocked me back and forth trying to sooth me anyway he could. I stopped my dry crying and looked up at Jacob. He smiled at me.

"How did you know?" I whispered, not sure if he would know what I meant.

"I had a feeling."

"Oh really?"

"Yes."

"Well, I'm glad you did. But I can't stay that long with you," I said sadly.

"That's ok; I have you for now." Jacob drew me in closer. Lightly, I closed my eyes. Jacob kissed my cheek and forehead. My mind was void of any thoughts, except the ones about Jacob. It felt so good. Eventually, I was able to pull myself away from him.

I smiled sheepishly. "I'm sorry, but I have to go..." He cut me off by pulling me into one very passionate kiss. "Why do you have to make this hard?" I asked as we pulled away. He smiled apologetically. Then I turned and left.

When I got back to our room, I took a shower to wash Jacob's smell off me. I came back into the room and groaned when I saw Alice's smile and Edward's look of disgust. "What did you see?" I asked worriedly.

"You and Jacob doing it!" Alice squealed. Ok, if I saw my friend having sex, that definately wouldn't be my reaction. Especially when the person she was doing it to was your enemy. Edward slapped his forehead and shook his head.

"You saw it too?" I whined. He nodded.

"It wasn't my fault!" Edward defended himself.

"Well sorry I forgot to put up a mental block. Sheesh, yesterday you were complaining about me having one." Bella shifted restlessly on the couch. Edward shot us death glares like it was our fault. Well it was...Alice scrunched her nose. "Edward would you calm down? We've all gone through it. She's not going to die."

"Quite the opposite," I added in. He sighed, and ran his hand through Bella's hair.

"I know, but still..." he said quietly, trying not to disturb Bella.

"Anyway," Alice continued. "Let's look at the shopping this hotel has." Of course, leave it to Alice to book a place with clothing stores. Not that I had anything against shopping, actually quite the contrary.

"Um...ok. See you later then Edward."

"Yeah ok see you guys later; have fun." Alice jumped up and bolted out the door, dragging me behind her.

"Ok, oh my gosh! It was..."

"Alice, I really don't need to know what you saw."

"But..." I looked at her sternly. That got her quiet. At human pace, we walked down the hallway. Alice pouted, because I had cut her off. But seriously though, why did she have to see _that? _Still, I was excited. I smiled to myself. So I guess this is a good thing. Well, not really Alice had a vision like that? I shuddered. That would not be a fun power to have, if you ask me.

Alice broked the silence. "Oh," she gushed. "I'm so glad you and Edward don't like absolutely hate each other anymore. Especially because of you know, with Bella." She wasn't specific on the rest of the sentence, because of the other people on the elevator. I wondered why she just didn't lower her voice or speed up. "Anyway, I heard they are supposed to have an amazing botique."

As soon as the elevator door opened to the lobby, Alice squealed and rushed out of the elevator. She went directly to a small store called, _Mode._ Oh, how creative, I thought to myself. (Mode is fashion in French.) I spoke five different languages: French, English, Spanish, German, and Italian, so the "clever" name of the store wasn't too impressive to me. When I walked into the store, a strong smell of perfume and air fresheners hit me. It was almost overwhelming. But Alice was right, this place was amazing. They had such cute clothes, shoes, and purses there.

We spent about an hour in there. Of course we bought stuff, how could we not? Within the first few minutes, Alice had already produced two outfits. After we were done with shopping for ourselves, we decided to buy some things for Bella. We bought her different size bras, just in case. And plenty, plenty new pants, shoes, pajamas, skirts, and tops. The lady at the counter looked at us funny as we placed our pile on the counter to pay. I had to stifle a laugh.

Happily, we walked out of the store with two bags in each hand. Yes, we bought that much. The store might have been small, but they didn't let that stop them from packing the place the best they could. Boy, were we glad for that too. Because of the sudden rush, we hadn't been able to bring any change of clothes, and that wouldn't do.

When we came into the room, Edward's mouth dropped. "Don't," Alice snapped. "We didn't get to bring anything, and some stuff is for Bella too." I had to laugh. Edward rolled his eyes and fixed his eyes back on Bella.


	18. Reverie

**Everyone, I decided to post this chapter rather quickly considering the increasing threats from my fans. (woot! fans!)**

**SO ENJOY!**

It was day two, or Saturday, of Bella's transformation. Edward was easing up on his overprotectivness of Bella, but still, his eyes were always a constant black filled with worry and guilt. I preoccupied myself by debating on whether to tell Jacob about Alice's vision. In the end, I concluded that I was crazy for even thinking that I should tell him in the first place. Alice spent her time trying on the new clothes she bought and playing with my long honey-colored hair.

We (Alice and I) were in the bathroom. She was fixing my hair in a complex up do. Then, I was struck by a question. "How do you think the others are fairing?' She scrunched her nose.

"I'm not the person to ask." She paused for a moment, picking up a gemmed comb for my hair. "Edward, how are Charlie and Jacob?"

He groaned. "Is it necessary?" I rolled my eyes.

"Please?" I asked sweetly.

"Fine," he mumbled, obviously not wanting to take his attention away from Bella. After a few seconds he answered. "They are worried."

"Wow, that was helpful," Alice said sarcasticly.

"Well, if you are so interested, why don't you just go and ask them."

I bit my lip, then got up. "Wait, where are you going, Jera?" Alice whined.

"I want to know..." I pleaded.

"No," She struggled to push me down on the seat. "Not until I am done. Got it?" I growled but sat down. "Good," she smiled. Soon, my hair was styled in way that would be acceptable in the royal court.

"Are we done now?" I asked anxious to see Jacob.

She picked up a camera. "Wait a second. Smile." Alice snapped a picture of my hair from four different angles like she had done with the previous ones. "Ok, now you can go." I pulled out the various pins and comb, then shook my hair out. She let out a sigh.

"What?" I asked. "You can always do it again. And you have pictures of it to admire." With that, I walked out. Only stopping to grab a photo of me from my purse. It was taken when I was human, before my parents died. I wanted to show Jacob.

_Mark pulled his convertible up to my dark house. Funny, I thought, my parents should be home by now. I frowned. "What's wrong, babe?" he asked._

_"Nothing, just...it's nothing." I shook my head a little to show it was no big deal. Yet inside, I couldn't shake the bad feeling. _

_"Ok, then." I leaned over and kissed him on the cheek and hopped out of the car. "See you later Jer."_

_"Yeah," I said nervously. Mark then drove away. Slowly, I walked to my house. What was going on? The door was locked. I quickly located the spare key and let myself into our house. I flipped on the lights and inspected each room carefully. Nothing was missing, no broken windows, no blood stains; my parents just weren't here._

_I walked into our living room and flipped on the TV. After an hour, the phone rang. I let out a little yelp in surprise, but then collected myself. Quickly, I rushed into our kitchen and picked up the phone. "Hello?" My voice was a little shaky._

_"Hello," came a voice. "Is this Jera Green?"_

_"Yes, this is she."_

_"Jera, I am officer Fitzgerald. I am very sorry to inform you that your parents, Laura and Micheal Green, are dead." In spite of what he said, his voice was void of any sorrow._

_"Excuse me?" _

_"Your parents, they are dead. Their black Chevelle SS crashed; neither of them survived. I am very sorry." My mind reeled and my eyes brimmed with tears. Was this really happening? "You don't need to come down to the station or anything, we already had the bodies confirmed as your parents." _

_"Ok, thank you," I said quietly as I hung up the phone. My lip quivered, so I bit down on it hard. Soon, I was weeping uncontrolably. What was going to happen to me? I had no realatives. My godparents and grandparents had passed away several years ago. Some how I made it back to the living room and turned off the TV. Why was I still alive? This was all wrong._

_I was soon out of my house and wandering aroud the Gennesee River which was near our house in Rochester. Tears made it nearly impossible for me to make out anything in the dark night. I tripped over something and didn't bother getting up. The sound rushing water drowned out all my thoughts. Soon it was morning. My mind was racing. I heard someone. It sounded like a little boy._

_"Her parents just died," he said quietly. Was he talking about me? How did he know anyway? "Wait, she's up."_

_"How do you know?" asked a woman. "Oh...of course." _

_"She's really scared. She has no where to go...Oops..." the little boy continued talking, but it was way too fast for me to understand. The woman started talking again. Then finally, they stopped. Suddenly there was a pair of icy cold lips on my neck. Teeth tore into my skin; I wailed in pain. Then the lips were gone. I looked up at my assailant. It was a little boy with an angelic face._

_Suddenly a strong burning sensation was crawling everywhere on my body. I cried out again. "Please be quiet," he whispered. "What's your name?"_

_"Jera," I gasped, the pain was increasing. _

_"That's a very nice name, Jera. My name is Gabriel. I'm sorry about this, but we think it's best for you. The woman you heard, her name is Bethany. We'll explain everything later. For now, just try to concentrate hard on everything that you want to remember about your life..." His voice faded away as the burn took over._

I snapped back from my reverie when Edward put his cold hand on my equally cold shoulder. "Are you ok?" He wasked quietly.

"I think so, sorry...what happened?"

"You just kind of stopped in place and looked very ill. Well as ill as vampires can look." I nodded slowly, feeling stupid for acting so odd.

"Oh, ok, I'm sorry."

"What happened?"

I bit my lip. "I was just thinking about what happened when I was changed."

"Yeah, I know what you were thinking about, because your mind block went down."

"Oh," I felt even more stupid. "It did? I'm sorry."

"It's ok..." I smiled weakly, feeling embarrassed. Edward smiled back kindly. Quickly, I readjusted my mind block and walked out of the room. Jacob would definately help me feel better.


	19. The Past

Which room was Jacob staying in anyway? I decided to try the room he took me to last night. It wasn't like it really mattered which one I tried anyway. I knocked on the door. A few seconds Jacob opened the door. When he saw me, his face broke into a giant smile. I kissed him lightly on the lips then glided over to an armchair,

"What are you doing here?"

"Well, for two reasons. One, how are you doing, with the whole Bella thing?" He sat in a chair across me and was quiet for a few seconds.

"I'm worried," he said at last looking down at his hands.

"Why?"

Jacob looked up at me, his eyes sad. "I'm worried, that I won't be able to stand being around Bella." I stood up and sat on his lap, stroking his short hair.

"Don't be."

"I can't help it." He laughed dryly and took one of my hands. I looked at him anxiously, would he be ok with all this? "Anyway," he said brushing off the last topic. "What was your second reason for coming?"

I smiled. "Well other than loving your company, I realized that we should learn more about each other." Jacob kissed my cheek.

"Good idea, why don't you start?" I started by pulling out the picture of my family and I a couple months before the accident. He stared at it for a second and then looked at me. "Is that you?" he whispered in disbelief tracing the outsides of my eyes with his hot finger.

"It was me. And the couple are my parents. I was born in 1953 and changed in 1970, when I was seventeen." I continued on telling him the events leading up to Gabriel changing; which I had oly relived a couple minutes before. When I was done with the first part, I was on the verge of crying tears that would never fall. Jacob held my tightly and shushed me.

_Then, the next thing I knew, I was awake in a strange house. Everything seemed sharper. Light bounced off things differently. It was all very strange. A gorgeous woman with bright topaz eyes was standing over me, brushing my hair out of my face. She then gasped when she saw my eyes. I asked her what was going on. She wouldn't say anything to me; she just stared at my eyes. While she stood there, I slowly started to recollect everything my mind could. _

_"Are you Bethany?" I asked. She nodded slowly. "Ok, would you care to tell me what's going on?"_

_Bethany didn't answer. "Gabe," she called softly. Suddenly Gabriel was there. He stood in awe when he saw my eyes. _

_"Why are her eyes blue?" he asked. What a dumb question. People had different colored eyes. I looked at theirs, well maybe they didn't, but then again they were probably related. Bethany shrugged._

_"You are so dumb," I blurted. Whoops. They didn't get offended thought they just laughed._

_"I'm sorry dear," Bethany said lightly. "I suppose we should explain."_

_I nodded my head. "Yeah, that would be good."_

_"Ok, now, Jera, right Gabe?" Funny, I thought, I didn't tell them my name. He nodded his head eagerly. Aww how cute, I thought. _

_"Hey!" he cried. Had I said that out loud? _

_"Calm down Gabriel; I'm just about to explain everything to her. Jera, you have to remain calm when I tell you this, alright?" I nodded. "We are vampires. We drink blood. Our eyes are topaz colored but change depending on our hunger. We live forever, have pale skin, and shine in sunlight." My head was reeling. Was this a joke? "We found you by the river...and Gabriel changed you. You are one of us now. That's why we are confused about your eyes, because they are still blue."_

_"WAIT! I'm a vampire?" I shrieked. Bethany nodded._

_"We were only trying to help, dear. Gabe is a mind reader, so he learned about your parents. And we took pity on you. I'm sorry." My parents. Oh my God, they are dead. I'm a vampire. I started crying, but no tears came out._

_"What's going on?" I shouted in frustration._

_"That's another thing," Gabriel said. "We can't cry. What else did Bethany forget?" He wondered to himself. "Oh, all vampire are incredibly pretty, some have powers like me, we have heightened senses, we can't eat human food or sleep. I think that's all."_

_"We're quick and have ice cold skin," Bethany added. I started crying dryly again. "I'm sorry dear. Why don't you take a shower? Uh, Gabriel can you show her where a bathroom is? I'll get her clothes and you call Anthony." He nodded and grabbed my hand. Gabriel smiled up at me._

_"Welcome to the family," he said sincerley._

_"Thank you, I guess." I stood up. Everything still felt weird, but a shower was definately welcomed. He led me through part of the house. Every room revealed the wealth these people had. I stared in awe, this was amazing._

_"Yeah, I know," Gabriel said quietly. Oh right, mind reader. "We have a lot of time on our hands. Jera, that's an odd name," he mused randomly. _

_I nodded, "I always thought so too." Gabriel took me into the grandest bathroom I had ever seen. The floor was covered in a dark green tile. The walls were painted a dark brown, the molding was gold. The accents in the room were obviously dark green and gold. The sinks were beautiful bowls placed underneath gold faucets. I looked in the giant framed mirror and gasped._

_I was even more beautiful than the room. My light blue eyes popped out against my very pale skin. My hair was a shade darker than it was before. It was now a honey color and delicately wavy. I now had curves. Perfect ones at that. I was maybe an inch taller than I had been before. And every last detail of my face was perfection. _

_"Amazing isn't it?" Gabriel said lightly._

_"Is that me?" I asked. Noticing that my voice was different now, as well. It sound like wind chimes blowing softly in the wind. He nodded his head. I looked down at him. "And you did this?" Once more, he nodded. "Interesting," I said tilting my head a little._

"So when did you find out about your power?" Jacob asked truly interested. I shuddered.

"Do you really want to know? I'm afraid of what you might think about me after you hear this."

"I'll love you just the same," he whispered nuzzling my neck lightly.

I bit my lip. "Very well."


	20. It Hurts

**Sorry about all the flashbacks. But it is kind of neccesary, well for me at least.**

**Also please give me feedback. I have over 20 people that have me on their fave stories and/or story alert list. SO I know that I can get more reviews then I've been getting. ;**

_"Jera! You better hurry!" I heard Anthony call from downstairs. _

_"For what?" I whined as I looked up from my book. _

_"We're going on a hunting trip today." This hit me like a ton of bricks. I was hungry. Even though, unlike the others, I couldn't tell that for a fact by looking at my eyes. I could definately tell. But, I was afraid. I'd never been hunting before. What was I supposed to do? I hadn't even been outside this house since I first came. _

_"I don't have anything to put my clothes in," I said, making it my excuse. Someone, probably Bethany, tossed a small bag into my room. I sighed and got up. Carelessly, I put some clothes into the bag. I could always match out the outfits later. Then I picked up the bag and walked downstairs to join the others._

_Gabriel smiled at me. "Read my mind, and I'll hurt you," I growled menacingly. Every time I did that, I surprised myself. It was a very odd thing to do. Yet I did it automatically. Bethany a cooing to Anthony. "Ok, let's go," I said. It made me feel uncomfortable to see the two together. It always made me think about Mark and caused my heart to ache, despite how little of time we had been going out._

_"Alright, alright," Bethany said, still looking at Anthony. I rolled my eyes and dragged her out the door. Anthony drove with Bethany next to him. Gabriel and I sat in back trying to keep ourselves entertained with silly human games. I was surprised by how fast Anthony drove._

_"Are you going to slow down?" I asked nervously. They all laughed. I pouted, not seeing the humor in the situation. _

_Bethany turned around to face me. "Just wait until you get behind the wheel as a vampire. You'll drvie just as fast." _

_I scoffed. No way would I be so careless. Would I? This whole vampire thing was very confusing. Gabriel started up again with the games shortly after this. Unwillingly, I played along. _

_Soon we pulled up to some forest. "Where are we?" I asked._

_"Our hunting grounds," Gabriel said matter-of-factly. I shuddered. This whole thing was still so bizarre to me._

_"Are we staying in a hotel?" _

_"Of course, but we need to feed you first so you don't go mad in a hotel full of humans." I saw what Gabriel meant. That would be really bad. Anthony parked and we all got out of the car. In a flash we were all in a deep part of the forest, where only serious hikers came. So said Bethany._

_I stood puzzled. What was I supposed to do? I looked up at the canopy where some light shone down on my skin making my sparkle a little. Quickly I retreated to the shadows. "Ok, how does this work?"_

_"Bethany and I will show you," Gabriel said quietly. "Anthony will restrain you, but after we demostrate. You can do as you please." He smiled. _

_I sniffed the air lightly. What was that smell? Something told me that if I was still human, I would have hated the smell. But I was a vampire, and it was incredible. It's vague dry taste teased my tongue. Just then, two hikers appeared over the hills. They were the source. I must have it! My mind cried. _

_Gabriel's eyes widen. "Anthony, hold her back!" he hissed quietly. Just as I was about to lunged in order to pounce on them, Anthony restrained me. I growled inaudibly to the hikers. _

_"Watch," he whispered. So I did, while trying to struggle free from his hold. Gabriel and Bethany walked directly up to the two men. They smiled at them kindly, but then Gabriel and Bethany jumped on them. Despite his size, Gabriel was able to knock the taller of the two to the ground instantly. He pressed his mouth against the man's skin and sucked him dry of blood. Bethany did the same thing._

_Wanting some, I growled. "Don't worry," Anthony. "You and I will go off and find some." I nodded my head eagerly. Then we both slunk away deeper into the forest. In a short time, we spotted a family of six. Perfect, three for each. _

_"Can we?" I asked excitedly. He nodded his head. I smiled and followed his lead. Instantly we enclosed the family. First I pounced on the father, while Anthony busied himself with the mother. Anxiously, I bit into the man's flesh. My mouth was flooded with the wonderful dry taste of his blood. Behind me, I heard the children shriek in fear. Yet they didn't run._

_I was soon done and turned around to find Anthony snapping his mouth closed violently on one of the boys. I scanned my choices and settled on the oldest of the children. He was a boy and of course tried desperately to fight me off. The other two kids left cheered wildly for their brother. It was truly pathetic that they thought he would win. _

_One of the two left screamed in fear as in no doubt, Anthony attacked one of the two. Finally, I pushed myself on top of the boy. In a brief moment of sanity, I recognized his face. But where was he from? He seemed to stammer out my name, but it was too late; I plunged in killing him. I stood up and wiped my mouth. _

_There was one more. She was a little child. Her back was pressed against the trunk of a tree. She hugged her knees and looked at me in fear. I was instantly there and bit her. Her scream, just made me want to drink more. Soon, she and the rest of her family was dead._

_Anthony and I disposed of the bodies so they would never be found. That's when I noticed something was different. I heard Anthony speaking, but his mouth wasn't opening. **She did a good job for her first time. **_

_"Thank you," I said politely. _

_"You heard that?" He furrowed his eyebrows. "My God, you are a mind reader like Gabriel!"_

I sobbed uncontrollably as I told Jacob. "Jacob, I killed a family. And continued killing many others for years." His eyes were wide in shock. This is what I was afraid of.

"Oh, Jera, it's all right. You don't do that anymore."

"But Jacob I was a monster. I still am."

"No, no you aren't."

"Yes I am. And I figured out why that boy looked so familiar. It was Mark. The guy I was going out with before my parents' death." I gripped Jacob's shoulders and buried my face in his chest. "I'm a monster," I sobbed.

"You aren't," he said firmly, starting to shake.

"I am; that's why you werewolves exist, to destroy, us, the monsters. Why don't you destroy me?" I wailed.

"Because I loved you, and you aren't a monster. You did horrible things, but that wasn't your fault. Ok? It was out of control. So please don't call yourself a monster. I've done some horrible things as well."

"You are just saying that," I said coldly.

"No, I'm not. You know about everything between me and Bella right?" I nodded my head. "When she left me after Alice came back...I-I killed a man." He started shaking more. "And I bit one, she became a werewolf. But Sam banished her and I don't know what's become of her now." I looked up at him. A hot tear hit my face. Jacob was crying.

We embraced each other tighter and cried for our past mistakes. Jacob no longer shook, numb from my iron cold skin. It truly wasn't fair. Everything in the world had brought this to us, not ourselves. Or so we thought. It could have been both of us just feeling sorry for ourselves, but either way we were comforted. After all, we were in the arms of the one we loved the most.

Eventually, we both calmed down. We laid on the bed, Jacob holding me in his arms. I snuggled closer to him and closed my eyes. It felt almost like I was asleep.

**Some of you guys are probably are wondering when Alice's...disturbing...vision will come true. Well don't worry. Though I wonder why you might. I know exactly where I'm putting it in the story. AND IT WON'T BE GRAPHIC. So don't worry about any of that junk. If any of you have seen the movie Chicago, it would be more along that lines**


	21. Still Unnamed

**In advance, I am sorry if this makes anyone mad because of beliefs or anything like that. But remember it's a story. There is always going to be extra stuff. BUT I PROMISE THERE WILL BE NO PREACHING. I can't stand people like that.**

I walked back into my room with Edward and Alice. Of course, as soon as the door opened, Alice was there smiling hopefully. She was so bizarre on so many levels. I shook my head. She frowned and stomped about a bit.

"Hey, Edward, tomorrow we are all going to church," I announced remembering the day.

"What?" he complained.

"We are going to church." I walked over to the drawers and pulled out the handy dandy yellow book. My fingers dance as they flipped through the pages. Soon, I stopped. There it was, close enough at least, Church of Christin Sekiu. Only about nine miles away.

"But Bella..."

Alice came back into the room. "Church, hmm, interesting. Edward we are going."

"What? Why?"

"For experience."

"That's not a reason. We have forever to gain experience. Besides, what if Bella wakes up?"

"Charlie can stay behind. If the Volturi want her, they won't kill her father, if they want her to join them." I saw Edward's muscle tighten at Alice's statement.

Bella stirred on the couch. Then she opened her eyes. "Edward, just listen to them, would you? I'll be fine." We all stood in shock. She had been listening? That was possible? Edward, of course, was the first to move.

"Ok, Bella, I'll go," he said bending down to be at eye level with Bella. She smiled then shut her eyes again.

That was odd. For while, we were all silent with shock. "Whoa," Alice said at last. "I did not see that one coming." We all laughed at how literal what she had just said was.

The night slipped by us. Soon it was dawn; I took in the incredible sun rise, well aware of my skin beginning to sparkle like precious stones. I giggled to myself. They were coming to church with me. This would definately be an interesting sermon. Even if I didn't get to listen to it. Not that it would really matter, after being around for more than fifty years, you hear it all.

Suddenly, there was knock on the door. Alice and I whipped around quickly, fearing the worst. Edward laughed at us and smiled. "It's Jacob. You guys are so paranoid."

"Look who's talking," Alice retorted. Edward smacked her in the arm. His blow was replied with some giggles. I rolled my eyes and went to open the door. If my heart was still going, it would have sped up. Seeing Jacob, always made me excited. Except for that first time. That was just pure fear that I had felt.

"Who is it?" I teased.

"Let me in," he whined. Edward started laughing randomly. From the other side of the door, there was a small chuckle.

"What did he say?"

"You'll never know."

"What," I cried as I flung open the door. "Is so funny?"

Jacob stepped in before he answered. "Nothing," he smiled lightly. I crossed my arms and closed the door mentally.

"Fine, be that way." The two guys laughed. I stuck out my tongue at Jacob. I have been spending way too much time with Gabriel. I wasn't surprised when this caused them only to laugh more, I wonder why. "Well, then you will just have to come to church with us."

"What?" he shrieked. I made a mental note to myself, taking someone to church was definately considered punishment to most.

"Yup, you, me, Alice, and Edward."

"No!"

"Yes, otherwise, I won't talk to you again." I remained totally calm. No way was he getting away with this.

He stood there. "Are you serious?" Jacob asked fearfully. I nodded my head slowly keeping my face empty of emotion. "Fine, I'll go," he growled. I smiled an kissed him. "You were bluffing weren't you?" he asked.

"You'll never know." He huffed a bit then sit one the bed. Jacob looked at Alice who was also sitting on the bed, stood up and walked to an armchair. I giggled at his plight. Judging by the looks on Edward's and Alice's faces, I could tell that they didn't like being in the same room as Jacob. "Oh, grow up you guys." Opened opened his mouth, but I was already prepared for that and immeadiately snapped his mouth shut. "Just learn how to live with each other. Got it?" I didn't wait for any of them to talk. "Good. Now let's get a move on."

"But it's only dawn," Edward protested while quickly glancing at Bella.

"Then drive the speed limit," Alice said taking my said. "I'll go tell Charlie what's going on. Uh, Jera, you might want to change though. I don't know how well the people at church will like you coming in your pajamas." I looked down at myself. She was right. I walked slowly to the bags and picked out an outfit and some underwear, then claimed the bathroom.

When, I got out, Charlie was already in the room. "Ok, let's get this over with," Jacob mumbled.

"Yeah, I know," Edward agreed trudging to the door. Alice and I giggled our way out the door while waving to Charlie.

Alice closed the door and looked at Edward. "Why do you not want to go?" She asked curiously.

"I never liked church..." We all laughed. But I knew what he meant. From the little I could remember from my childhood, I still knew that I hated going to church too. Well I guess some things change.

We got to the parking lot. I looked up at the sky. We were in luck, there was just enough clouds out. Alice and Edward immeadiately started walking towards Edward's silver Volvo, but Jacob protested. Saying that he would rather just ride the motorcycle. I knew both, Edward more than Alice, could care less how Jacob got there or if he came at all, so it wasn't like there was a real issue there. But I did want to ride with him.

He frowned when I told him this. "I only have one helmet." I laughed.

"Like either of us need it." Jacob sighed and allowed me to get on the back. "Thank you." I smiled smugly.

Jacob then started up the motorcycle, however you do it and said to me, "Hold on tight Jera."

"With pleasure." I wrapped my arms around his waist, and we were off. Never before had I been on a motorcycle. It was such an incredible feeling. My hair whipped behind me in the wind. Which caused me to laugh a little at the cliche. Jacob's scent blew back at me. I closed my eyes taking in the moment. Then something hit me, did he know where to go?

"Hey, Jacob?"

"Yes."

"Do you know the way?"

"I'm following those two." I assumed that he was referring to the two Cullen's ahead of us. Great, I thought, no way will Edward go to the church. I looked closer though, and saw Alice was at the wheel and sighed in relief. In a short time, we were at the church. However, it wasn't quite time for the sermon yet so Alice decided it would be fun to explore the downtown area of the town. No doubt, Alice was thinking about shopping possibilites. I sighed and shook my head, she should have known better, stores would not be open at 7:30.

The four of us wandered down the streets. How weird we must have looked together. Three extremely pale, one extremely tan. One with bright blue eyes, the other three with brown ones. The two girls chipper, the boys barely picking up their feet. We got back to the church five minutes before eight, which was when it started.

As we walked through the doors. I could see people staring at us. They spoke in whispers, thinking that we couldn't hear them. Little did they know that not only could we hear them, but we were also able to get into their thoughts. We knew everything that they thought about us. They wanted to know who we were, what were we doing here, ect.

Edward smiled. Jerking his head lightly to a group of boys he said, "They all pretty much agreed that they would do Jera and Alice in a second. Of course this didn't go over too well with Jacob. Immeadiately, he wrapped his arm around me drawing me in close while kissing me on the cheek. I giggled. Humans could be very amusing.

We took seats and ignored all the stares we were getting. Alice, Edward, and I were surpressing laughs. But Jacob, who was new at the whole vampire thing, (And I don't know if you can even say that becuase he's just going out with one.) sat very close to me, looking like he'd kill the first guy who tried making a move on me. I took his hand. "Would you calm down?" I said lightly. "I don't know what you are so worried about."

"You heard what Edward said those guys said."

I rolled my eyes. "Please, Jacob, if you knew how many times I have heard dirtier things than that going through people's mind." He tensed next to me. Frustrated, I sighed. Before the mass started, two guys slipped in, sitting next to Jacob. Jacob growled inaudibly at the boys. No surprise there.

The procession trailed in eventually, the organ blasted music and the regulars pulled out a song book and sang a song. The smell of incense was very overwhemling. Alice looked at me like I was crazy. "They don't always have that junk," I whispered so no one else in the churh would hear. She nodded her head; then made a point as to hold her breath until the incense was gone. I giggled, while Edward rolled his eyes.

Everyone sat down. "That was pointless," Jacob said as quietly as he could. I put my hand on his and looked at him sternly. The priest started talking, and Edward began as well.

"What are we going to do after this? Go to see Bella?" Alice whacked him lightly so it wouldn't make a noise. "What, aren't you excited to see her too?"

"Duh, I get to dress her up, but she still needs more time. You want to just go home for a second? You have been wearing those clothes since Friday." He grumbled something that even we couldn't hear. "It's un sanitary," her voice raised a little. The rest of the mass was like this.

"We are all here for a reason. He knew exactly what he wanted when he made you," the priest said.

Edward snorted. "I highly doubt he wanted us to be vampires." I smiled, but I knew what he meant. All of us had done some pretty dark things one time or another. Soon it was over. Everyone started crowding around us.

"Hi, are you new in town?" one bubbly middle-aged round woman asked.

Edward stood up. "Uh, no we are just vacationing...Sorry, but we have to go." With that we all walked out of the church. "Enough expierence for you?" Edward growled at Alice.

"Oh, come on, Edward. The only bad part was the incense."

"Really? Let's ask Jacob."

Jacob looked at them quizically. "It was torture," he admitted. Edward grinned satisfied.

"He doesn't count!" Alice started defending herself. She looked at Jacob. "Sorry." I laughed, this _was_ interesting. Alice glared at me. "Aren't you going to defend me?"

"We already know where my vote is." I started walking to where we had parked.

"So, Forks?" Alice asked, finally giving up the pointless fight. I nodded along with Edward. We sped, of course. I mean come on Forks is kind of far, so why wouldn't we? This ride was much better than the last one. It was ten times more the thrills.

The Cullen's house was not empty like, I hoped it would be. Jacob being there with the others, couldn't be a good thing. "Do you mind staying out here?" I asked him. He shook his head. I kissed him on the cheek. "Good, and try to stay out of trouble." Then I ran up into the house. Alice and Edward had already gone in so I entered the house alone.

Ok, I thought to myself. All I have to do is get up to Edward's room without coming in contact with anyone. Especially Gabriel, he would critisize me the most for being gone the past three days. And he would be very persistant in trying to get the truth out of me.

Slowly, I crept up the stairs. I stopped for a second, and listened. Emmet and Gabriel were in Gabriel's room playing. Yes. I took another step, but Edward and Alice were already rushing down the stairs. Edward was already changed. (His clothes)

I followed them out the door, glad that we didn't get stopped by anyone. On the ride back to the hotel, I realized that Jacob hadn't been talking to me. Well, then again, what was there to talk about? Wait! What kind of stupid question was that? There was plenty to talk about. I growled in frustration.

"What?" Jacob asked.

"Nothing," I lied.

He sighed, "That doesn't sound like nothing."

"Well, it's not," I admitted. "Just, we haven't been talking. And...there is a lot to talk about still."

There was a pause before he answered. "I know. It's just normally I don't really have a lot of issues to talk about. Well, except for the whole werewolf thing, but that's different. Anyway, so I guess I'm not used to talking about really important things."

"Oh, well we don't have to talk now."

"Later?"

"Of course." We pulled up to the hotel parking lot. Wow, we're here already? I saw Edward get out of his car excitedly. Alice held his arm so Jacob and I could get to them. We stepped into in the hotel, and Edward burst off upstairs. Alice followed after them. And then Jacob ran off after them. I laughed to myself and walked at human pace to the room.

**I think this is my longest chapter. Remember to comment please. That way I can update and you can find out about Bella.**


	22. Happy Ending

I walked down the hall to our room. The door was ajar, and Jacob was standing barely inside the room. "What is it?" I asked him.

He looked at me, his face was full of fear and constraint, and mouthed. "Bella's up." I bit my lip. Lightly, I pushed Jacob aside to see what was going on. It was one scene I didn't expect to see. Alice and Edward were restraining the new Bella, from attacking Charlie who was knocked out on the floor. I grabbed her mentally.

"You can let go," I said. Then I smelled something. Blood. Oh, no Charlie was bleeding. Studying him closer, I realized that his head was bleeding. Oh my God, did he have a concussion? I held my breath, not being as under control as Alice and Edward were. Bella's eyes slid to focus on me. They were practically black. She let out a low growl.

"Let go of me, Jera." I shook my head. Hadn't this happened before? "Why not?" she screeched.

I looked at Charlie on the floor, bleeding. "You aren't going to hurt your father, I won't let you." Bella growled again.

She snickered, "I already did, can't you see that?"

I looked at Edward. "We have to feed her. Alice stay here with Charlie," I ordered. Then I slid the door open that led to the balcony. I jumped down, then brought Bella down with me. Edward was soon next to me.

"Let's take her to woods," he said nodding his head in the direction. I nodded, biting on my lip. Bella growled and cursed as I dragged her behind me. I was truly shocked of what had just happened.

What were we thinking anyway? Bella was on her third day and we left her with a human? Once again, this disaster was my fault. I drew the conclusion that pretty much 82 of the horrible things that happen to me, are my fault. We went to church, because of me. Now, Bella basically hates me for not letting her kill her father. And who knew what kind of damage happened to Charlie before we got there?

Poor Jacob, I thought. That definately was not a good way for him to see Bella. Sure, Bella was gorgeous now. Her lips were full with a nice cherry tint to them. Her skin was a perfect contrast from her dark brown hair which now had a little red in it. But, still, it was no way for him to see Bella. I wondered how he felt. Was he scared? Or mad? Maybe both. Or maybe he was just numb. Once again, this is my fault.

I wasn't really paying attention to reality, so I was frightened when Edward tapped me on the shoulder. "Sorry," he said lightly seeing my expression.

"It's ok." Edward put a finger up to his lips. I looked around and spotted a deer. It was a good omen. Well to me at least. I unfroze Bella. Immeadiately, she pounced on it, snapping its head off. She ate it greedily. I had to look away; she was a messy eater.

Bella finished and came back to us. She seemed better already, but she still needed to get more. Edward and I tried to lead her to some more animals, but she was too anxious and dashed off before we could say anything. As Bella got fed, she began to realize what happened. "Oh no," She wailed. "How's Charlie. I can't believe this happened," Bella continued rambling. Edward stopped her though, by pulling her into a passionate kiss.

I smiled happily, I no longer felt bad for doing that with Jacob the other day at the cliffs. They pulled apart. Bella's topaz eyes were lit brightly like Edward's. She bit her lip. "Wow..." she breathed.

"Yeah, wow," Edward agreed, obviously speechless. Yay! I thought happily. I like happy endings. Wait, never mind, we still have to see how Jacob and Charlie are. Maybe the happy ending would have to hold off for a little longer.

Behind me, Bella and Edward walked slowly holding hands or making contact in other ways. I skipped. Even though I wasn't sure if everything would be ok. I felt lighter, happier. Like a burdan had been lifted. Then suddenly my dead heart wanted Jacob to accompany this mood. So I picked up my pace. Until I was sure that I was sure that as soon as we got to the wall I could just run up.

When I got into the hotel room, I found Charlie concious with an ice bag pressed against a bandage. Alice was sitting next to him watching him like a hawk. But she was smiling lightly, I knew what she saw. Then there was Jacob sitting on a bed staring at a wall. He looked up at me. "Hi," I beamed. From the look in his eyes, it was obvious that he didn't share my enthusiasm.

"How is she?" he asked.

"Fantastic. She had to eat," I explained, sitting on his lap. Jacob pulled me into his arms. I melted in his heat. Then was a sound. Bella was back. I hopped up. Jacob stiffened.

"Dad, I'm so sorry," Bella barely whispered.

"It's ok, Bells...You are very different," he said his voice very dry.

"I guess that's one way you can put it..." Bella then turned around and saw me and Jacob. She, like Jacob stiffened up. I held my breath wondering worriedly about what was going to happen. If anything went wrong with this, it would be my fault.

Jacob started trembling a little. Instinctively, I pressed my hand on his arm. Bella took a silent step forward. She bit her lip and sighed. They both tensed up more. Bella took another step, but tripped. I don't think that I've ever seen a vampire trip before. Edward caught her, planted a kiss on her cheek and the retreated silently to watch.

Maybe I should join them, I thought as I took a step towards Alice, Edward, and Charlie. Almost in unison, Bella and Jacob growled. "Don't move," Jacob demanded.

"Yeah," Bella agreed in a stern voice.

"But why..."

"Don't move," Jacob repeated. I sighed and stood there silently. "Hi, Bella," Jacob said gruffly, never taking his eyes off the wall.

"Hi."

"How are you?"

"I feel a tad strange. How about you?" I cringed at the formality of their conversation.

"A little uncomfortable."

"I know, me too." Jacob trembled again. But I was too nervous to move. "Can you turn around?"

"I can, but that doesn't mean I will."

"Please, Jake?" With great force, Jacob began to turn around. It seemed to take an eternity. Jacob finally finished moving. The two locked eyes. I could feel their tension and felt horrible. A friendship was basically ruined. Why? Me of course. "Thank you," she said quietly. Then she took another step forward. Then another. And ever so slowly, the gap between the two closed.

At last, Bella sat on the bed next to Jacob. She hugged him tightly. But quickly, they both recoiled. "Sorry," they murmered at the same time. They tried again. This time, there hug lasted longer.

This was definately a happy ending

**NO MY STORY IS NOT OVER! I laugh at you if you thought it was, read the summary. The Volturi? Yeah, they are coming...but when? Dun dun dun**


	23. A Time to Dance

**Two weeks after Bella's change.**

Bella groaned. "You are kidding. I'm accident prone even as a vampire." Alice and I smiled manically. "Please don't make me..."

"Edward," Alice called softly. In a second, Edward was by Bella's side.

"Yes?"

"Bella doesn't want to come," I said.

Edward turned to her. "Why not?" he asked.

Immeadiatley, Bella became quite flustered. Another human trait she kept along with her clumsiness, but this just made her and Edward an even better fit. "Wait, you knew about this, Edward?" He nodded. "No! This is supposed to be the part where you get mad at Alice and Jera for suggesting this in the first place. And then say something like, I'll get hurt and you don't want to risk that. Or I don't have to do anythin I don't want to do...Oh! Maybe you could growl at them."

Alice rolled her eyes. I giggled lightly and then tugged reluctant Bella out the door with my power. She squirmed and figited trying to get out of my hold. But I had been practicing; I wasn't going to get a headache. I dragged her into the passenger seat of Edward's Volvo. Then Alice buckled her up. We closed all the doors and started drving before she could do anything about it.

"Let me out!" she cried. We all exchanged highfives, laughing happily. "Edward!" she screeched. "No matter what you do, I won't do whatever the people say."

"Yes, you will," Edward smiled. "Otherwise, I won't speak to you ever again." Alice and I laughed, because this was the easiest way to get someone to do anything. Bella pouted in defeat.

"Hey, you know you have good control," Alice pointed out.

"Pft, whatever, practically killing my father isn't exactly control."

"That was right-"

"Still," Bella insisted. Edward placed his hand on Bella's. She fell silent and didn't protest any longer.

We drove up to Balimar's Dance Acadamy. Yes, we were all taking dance lessons. Ball room dancing to be exact. I got excited when I saw Jacob's Rabbit already in the parking lot. Alice and I skipped and babbled as we walked toward the doors. While Bella and Edward, walked slowly holding hands. They always did that, and it got on our nerves.

"Pick up the pace," I sang.

"Bite me," Edward replied.

"Carlisle beat me to it."

"Haha," he mocked laughed. While Bella and Alice giggled at the old joke.

Jacob was standing in the doorway. As soon as I pick up his scent, I ran up to him at faster than human speed. I held on to his neck and kissed him hard. "Do I really have to do this?" he complained.

I nodded. "You sound like Bella, we took her here against her will." I traced his jaw and then walked into the studio. He followed like a dog...er...wolf. Personally, I had never been in this place before. Alice was the one who toured the place first, so I decided to wait for her than walk around like an idiot. Jacob was surprised that I was just standing on the inside of then building. "I don't know this place."

"Yeah sure," Jacob laughed. I scrunched my nose.

"Not funny."

Alice soon came in, but she insisted that we wait for Edward and Bella. "Though it might take them all night to get here," she laughed. Finally, the two came into the studio. Alice led us around corners and through halls. This place was big. I was glad that I didn't go off trying to find my way around. At last, Alice stopped at a room called the red room.

We walked in, and sure enough the walls were painted a deep blood red. How ironic. Bella seemed to get it and exchanged glances with small smiles with me. There were a few other people in the room, but no teacher yet. Silently, I admired my figure in the outfit I was wearing, a rose colored, deep V-neck, salsa-dancing dress. Alice and Bella were wearing similar dresses, but Alice's was indigo with a halter neck, and Bella's was a dark green with criss-crossed straps.

I strapped on my tan character shoes, ignoring the stare from the males in the room. But Jacob still wasn't used to this and let out quiet growls one after another, while glaring at the guys. It was hard not to giggle. Slowly, a steady trickle of people came into the large room.

Soon a woman, very fit, about mid-30's walked in. Her black hair was pulled into a tight bun. She was dressed in a black dress that was like a turtle neck, but in the back it swooped out in an oval shape. "Good evening class. For those of you who are new," she said nodding in our direction. Her voice had a strong Russian accent. "I am Mrs. Sulliven. Today, we will be learning the foxtrot."

Mrs. Sulliven turned on the music. "Tyler, will you demonstrate with me?" A young man with a buzz cut jumped up and placed himself, ready to start. "We will start wit the basics. Starting with, well, the basic forward and the basic backward. Watch," she commanded. "Slow, slow, quick, quick," Mrs. Sulliven recited.

The two finished and then she turned to the class. "Ok, you watched it. That's all you should need. Now," she clapped. "Partner up." Immeadiately Jacob and Edward flew to my and Bella's side. So all a large group of guys, flocked to Alice. She selected the one who seemed like he was a good dancer.

"Don't embarrass me," I teased Jacob as we got into position.

He pretended to look offended. "Me? Embarrass you? Never."

"Five, six, seven, eight," Mrs. Sulliven counted over the music. "Slow, slow, quick, quick." Jacob surprised me. He was a rather good dancer. And the truth was I hadn't really expected him to be. The rest of the class flew by. We learned how to turn and promanade, and even though us four vampires and Jacob had only been in the class for that one day, we were deffinately the best ones there.

Not to sound conceited or anything.

After the class, Mrs. Sulliven held us up. "You five," she said, because of her accent, sometimes it was a little hard to understand what she was saying. "Are very good. Would you girls like to take a ballet class? Maybe a jazz, modern, or tap too. You boys could join them in those classes too. But, you don't have to, I understand that might a little odd."

Alice smiled. "Why thank you, Mrs. Sulliven! We will definately look into it. Good night."

We all filed out the door after saying good bye and thank you to our teacher. I jabbed Bella in the ribs. "See that wasn't too bad. You didn't even fall." Just as I said this, Bella tripped over her feet. Edward faithfully caught her. She shook her head and we all laughed.

I wanted Jacob to come over. The rest of the family was on a hunting trip, so we wouldn't have to worry about anything bad happening. I smiled as I proposed this to him.

"Of course, I will," he kissed me on the cheek. "Do you want to ride with me?" I nodded eagerly. Jacob chuckled a little. In no time at all, we were walking into the front door of the Cullen's residence.

**Aren't you glad it's the weekend? This means more updates:**


	24. The Thing we Do

**Yes this is a very short chapter, but I'm allowed to that, wanna know why...CAS I'M THE AUTHOR **

**Oh yes and THANK YOU GUYSSSS I have 100 reviews yay:**

Edward and Bella were in Edward's room, that Bella stayed in once in a while now. Alice was up in her room typing. And Jacob and I, we were in my room...

At first it was just us making out. Nothing harmful in that, right? Ha! Passion overload. We were getting really intense. It was kind of like I passed out. Only every now and then, my mind registered what we were doing.

In short, things were moving rather quickly.

My first flash of realization was when Jacob took off my shirt. Then suddenly, we were stripped down. After that, it was all a blur. An amazing blur.

Alice was right. And I have to say, this makes sense. I have heard of only a few times that Alice's visions failed to happen. Even though, I knew this happening was inevitable...it still shocked me, even as fantastic as it was...

After we were done, Jacob and I laid in bed together. (Jacob in boxers, me in pajamas) He just held me. I was fine with that. Jacob had his arm wrpped over my side, and eventually, he fell asleep that way.

Carefully I snuck out of my room. I walked to Alice's room, trying to contain my excitement. When I stepped foot in her doorway, she spun around with a wide smile on her face. "How was it?" she squealed excitedly.

I groaned. "You really have to make this hard on me, don't you?" She nodded her head. I pretended to be annoyed by her wanting to know, but my emotions got the better of me. Soon I was rambling abot it. When I realized what I was doing, I stopped and laughed at myself.

Then there was two other people in the room. Great..."It happened?" Edward asked in a voice with a hint of disgust. Alice nodded her head for me.

"Oh, my God!" Bella squealed like Alice. I groaned again.

Edward's silent disgust was much better than Alice's and Bella's excited babble about it. I turned to look at him. He smiled meekly at me. I tried my best to looked distressed. Suddenly, Bella stood up. She grabbed him by the arm and dragged him out of Alice's room.

"What?" I heard him ask.

"We're going to..." Bella said.

"Going to what...Oh, you are kidding."

"Excuse me?" Bella cried obviously offended by Edwar'ds last comment, or at least pretending to be.

"No, Bells, I didn't mean it like that. It's just kind of last minute, you know?"

"Then let's be spontaneous." Then a door closed and there was a click, informing us that the door was locked. For a minute, Alice and I were silent. Then we looked at each othar and burst into a fit of giggles.

**Yup that's it. Anyway I guess this was sketchy, but I REALLY am not going to write details about cough cough**

**Anyway reviews are always fun. Yes they are, so you should review because then I know that you want me to post more. (Although that's a given :p jkkkk)**


	25. Blonde Jokes, Movies, and Visions

Alice and I spent the rest of the night looking up blonde jokes on the internet. Which I'm not sure if that was the best thing to do considering I'm blonde and now Alice has hunderds of ways to insult me. Mean while, Jacob was sleeping and Bella and Edward were busy being "spontaneous."

"Oh! Look at this one Jera!" Alice squealed. I leaned toward the computer screen.

_One day, while a blonde was out driving her car, she ran into a truck. The truck's driver made her pull over into a parking lot and get out of the car._

_He took a piece of chalk and drew a circle on the pavement. He told her to stand in the middle and not leave the circle._

_Furious, he went over to her car and slashed the tires._

_The blonde started laughing. This made the man angrier so he smashed her windshield._

_This time the blonde laughed even harder. Livid, the man broke all her windows and keyed her car._

_The blonde is now laughing hysterically, so the truck driver asks her what's so funny. The blonde giggles and replies, "When you weren't looking, I stepped out of the circle three times!_

"Ha ha, very funny," I remarked sarcastically. There was a knock on the door.

"Jera?" It was Jacob. Yes! Jacob! I wanted to scream, but I didn't. It would be very odd if I did that. Especially for Bella and Edward who weren't in the room with us. They might get the wrong idea...

"Yes," I said happily.

"Can I-" I ran to the door and opened it before he could say anything more. Then he pulled me into a kiss. "Ok, never mind." Alice giggled. He looked at her. "Did you tell her?"

"Uh...well, remember, Jacob, Alice is physic...she...I'm just going to put this out there. Alice had a vision of us doing it."

"Are you fucking kidding me?"

"Language," I reminded him lightly.

"Sorry."

"No, I wasn't."

He groaned. Then looked at Alice and shook his head. Alice burst into laughter. I shushed her while trying to supress a laugh myself. It had been a while (Ok, two weeks, but that was also enough time to debunk Alice's vision of the Volturi coming.) since I had heard of Alice's strange vision and so now to me it was, dare I say, comical.

I dragged him out into the hall. "If this makes you feel any better, we 'inspired' Bella."

Jacob looked at me like I was crazy. "Are you kidding Jer? That made me feel worse." Despite what he said, Jacob started laughing. I joined in and soon we were rolling on the floor laughing.

"Would you two shut up?" Edward called. For a few seconds we were quite before we started laughing again. I heard Alice giggle from her room.

Finally Jacob and I calmed down. We laid next to each other for a little while before we started making out. Then we laid next to each other. I watched with him quietly as the sky outside got brighter.

Alice jumped over us, we were still in the hall, and headed downstairs. "Hey, Alice what are you doing?" I asked.

She turned around and shrugged. "I don't know, maybe TV, or I could watch Lost Boys and make fun at how incredibly wrong it is." I smiled and nodded.

"Let's do that!"

"What?" Jacob asked.

I turned on my side so I was facing him. "Let's make fun of crappy vampire movies. Maybe we'll watch some werewolf ones."

He sighed. "I guess that sounds fun..."

"It is!" Alice intercepted. In reply, Jacob got up. However, I decided that I was bored of walking down the stairs, so I rolled down them. It was fun. But when you added in the quick glimpses of Jacob's worried face, it was even more fun. You would think that by now he would know that he has no reason to worry but no.

Quickly, Alice popped in te DVD and turned of the lights. That was really pointless, considering that it was getting sunny outside. Jacob and I snuggled on one side of the couch, while Alice sat cross-legged on the other side, watching the preveiws excitedly.

Almost 87 of the time, we were in hysterics.

"'What's that smell?'" came from the TV's speakers. "'Vampires, my friend, vampires.'"

"See, they agree with me and they aren't even werewolves."

"Hey!" I screeched as I hit Jacob with a pillow.

He nuzzled my neck. "Well, except you."

"Hey!" Alice hollered as she threw a pillow at him.

"Would you be quiet?" Bella and Edward shouted in unison.

Once more, we were all laughing. "Mmm, maggots. Alice I could really go for some maggots."

"Yeah Jera, you are right, maggots do sound good right about now." We giggled; Jacob just rolled his eyes.

"Aw, come on now, Jacob. It's funny. I don't have bad breath, do I?" I leaned in and kissed him.

When we parted, Jacob said, "Well, actually..." I growled, playing a game. "Just kidding, Jer!"

"I know," I smiled happily.

After the movie ended, we decided that we were going to put in a werewolf movie. I was going to choose Ginger Snap, but then I had a little flashback, from when we were in the hotel.

_"Jacob, I killed a family. And continued killing many others for years." His eyes were wide in shock. This is what I was afraid of._

_"Oh, Jera, it's all right. You don't do that anymore."_

_"But Jacob I was a monster. I still am."_

_"No, no you aren't."_

_"Yes I am. And I figured out why that boy looked so familiar. It was Mark. The guy I was going out with before my parents' death." I gripped Jacob's shoulders and buried my face in his chest. "I'm a monster," I sobbed._

_"You aren't," he said firmly, starting to shake._

_"I am; that's why you werewolves exist, to destroy, us, the monsters. Why don't you destroy me?" I wailed._

_"Because I loved you, and you aren't a monster. You did horrible things, but that wasn't your fault. Ok? It was out of control. So please don't call yourself a monster. I've done some horrible things as well."_

_"You are just saying that," I said coldly._

_"No, I'm not. You know about everything between me and Bella right?" I nodded my head. "When she left me after Alice came back...I-I killed a man." He started shaking more. "And I bit one, she became a werewolf. But Sam banished her and I don't know what's become of her now." I looked up at him. A hot tear hit my face. Jacob was crying..._

Yeah, this would definately remind him of that girl that he bit. I searched around a little and came across The Wolf Man and chose that.We watched the movie butchering it just as much as we had done the last one, having a very good time.

Then, during the ending credits, Alice had a vision.

**YAY FOR CLIFFIES. comment or else you shall have to wait.**


	26. Fate Sucks

**HEY! Guys thanks for pointing out my mistake in the last chapter. (Lhiannon and Asquared91) It's fixed now. :**

**Lhiannon: You asked a lot of questions. But that's good. Lol. Anyway you will find out about the vision. And I have thought about werewolves becoming vampires too. It'd be very weird I'd have to say. And to your last question, maybe.**

Alice snapped out of her vision, and from upstairs you could hear Edward growl unhappily. I faced Alice in fear. What had she seen? "Alice?" I asked nervously. Edward must have seen what she did.

"The Volturi are coming for you and Bella."

"But, you haven't seen this since we changed her," I sputtered out. Yes, I was afraid of the Volturi. Gabriel had worked for them about a hundred years ago. His stories of the horrors he had seen in the time worked with them, were well horrifying. If I hadn't heard those stories, I would probably be working for the Volturi now. "They can't find Bella though, remember?"

Alice shook her head. "They can find me, you, and Edward and they know that Bella will be near." Jacob wrapped his hot arms around me. I turned and buried my face in his chest. The visit from the Volturi's was inevitable and Jacob was just going to try to stop them. Then they will kill him. I broke into dry sobs.

"Promise me that you won't interrupt them when they come Jacob, please."

"But..."

"No Jacob!" I looked up at him. "They will kill you. Promise me you won't interrupt them."

"Ok, Jera, I will." I turned make to his chest and continued to sob.

Edward and Bella came down the stairs. Bella was being held onto by Edward protectively. "Why the hell are they coming here?" Edward asked.

"To see if Bella is a vampire," Alice said quietly.

"Will they leave after they see me changed?" Alice shook her head sadly.

"They want you and Jera. I don't know what will happen. But Edward I really suggest that you don't get in the way. Jacob already promised Jera he wouldn't."

"No," Edward growled. "We can get Emmet and Jasper. Maybe even Gabriel can help. You saw, it's just Aro and Jane."

"Edward Cullen," Bella snapped. "You need to listen to Alice. Please don't get in the way, please."

He growled, but kissed her on the cheek. "Fine, just don't leave me Bella."

"I won't if I have a say in it," she smiled bleakly. "Besides, Jera will be there. I won't be alone." I looked at Edward and smiled the best I could, hoping that it was enough. "And," Bella continued. "I don't have a power like they thought I would."

"Do you have any idea when they are coming?" Jacob asked.

I was about to say no, but Alice nodded her head. "In a week, next Tuesday." Jacob started to shake, but I put a hand on him. "Well..." Alice stopped and laughed at herself. "Nevermind, I was going to say, let's go to school, but already graduated." Bella nodded, she hadn't gone to school since her change, she didn't want people to think she had plastic surgery; I knew the feeling.

Bella tore herself away from Edward and sat on the couch. "What are we supposed to do?" she asked. We all sat or in Edward's cas stood there silently. "Fine, then I'm choosing." She sat there thinking. "I know," Bella said with a sly smile. "Let's go cliffdiving."

Apparently, she didn't see Jacob's face when she said this, if she did, she ignored it. In the next few seconds the other three were all upstairs changing. "What's wrong?" I asked Jacob quietly. "You have a swimsuit here..."

"No, it's not that. I'm just worried about my pack. They have been really on the edge with me."

"Well then we don't have to go."

He shook his head. "No, we can go it's not like they can do anything. The cliffs belong to no one, but you know. It's kind of unsettling." I frowned. "I'll go. I want to go. Just..."

"I understand," I interrupted. "As long as you want to go." He nodded his head.

"Let's get changed," he declared.

--------

Jacob, Alice, and I had taken Jacob's Rabbit. Alice had decided she wanted to give the other two some "privacy." Also, she wanted to drive. Jacob had let her do that happily. When we got there, Edward looked at Bella nervously. No doubt, he was probably remembering the last time Bella had gone cliffdiving.

"Oh please, Edward," she said. "That was totally different." He let a quiet growl still. Alice and I giggled. Before Edward could say anything else, Bella was running towards the cliffs. I was truly surprised that she didn't trip. She jumped up and curled herself into a cannonball. Edward rolled his eyes and followed.

Alice and I giggled. "Come on, Jacob," she said. He shifted his feet slowly. Alice groaned. "You are being no fun at all."

"Hey!" I cried. I mentally pushed her so hard that she fell off the cliff. The bad part was that she decided to grab my wrist and drag me down with her.

"You are going down with me," Alice laughed manically. As I fell, I heard Jacob running to jump off after me.

"Watch this," I said. Midfall, I stopped us. We were just suspended in air. Alice giggled madly. Then Jacob's body fell past us. I caught a glimpse of his face. It was truly hysterical. His face was clouded with confusion. "Now watch this." I was able to pry Alice's grip on my wrist. Then, I dropped her.

"Not funny!" she screeched. I looked down and saw her flipping me off as she crashed into the ocean. Lightly, I glided down to the shore. Edward and Bella were already there, making out. I decided not to interrupt them. Suddenly, Alice and Jacob were holding on to me tightly.

I squealed. "Let go!" Writhing and trying to push them away mentally did no good. They dragged me into and then under the water. I kicked Jacob in the shin. Finally, they let go of me. I started splashing then with water before I even got to the surface. "I'm going to get you," I declared angrily.

It was surprising how a little fun could take our minds off of the dreaded future.

We spent most of the rest of the day attacking each other. Eventually, Bella and Edward joined us. Then at one point, Jacob and I decided that we deserved to have a makeout session. Soon our teams were divided in boys vs. girls. It was all very fun.

All of us sat on the beach and watched the sun behind all the clouds that had allowed us to come out in the first place. Ever since last night, Bella and Edward couldn't keep their hands off of each other. But then again, could I really blame them? We all walked up to the cars, jabbering to each other about random things. Suddenly Edward and Bella who were walking in front of us, stopped.

"What's wrong guys?" Alice asked.

"Werewolves," Edward said quietly.

"Actually just Sam, but he's with Billy," Bella said in an equally quiet voice.

Jacob pushed himself to the front of our group. "Alice," I hissed quietly. "Did you see this?" She nodded her head slowly.

"I'm sorry, Jera."

"I'll talk to them," Jacob declared. I froze him. "I will be fine, Jer. Just let go of me." I sighed and unfroze him. He continued on his way. Us vampires all hid behind a rock to see what was happening. Jacob walked up to the two men, one that I recognized as Jacob's father, he must be Billy.

"Traitor," growled Sam. "You are here with those bloodsuckers. I can smell them. And see their car," he said gesturing to the silver Volvo.

Jacob held his ground. "Why on earth are you doing this, Jacob?" Billy asked. "Are you insane? They are the enemy and you are going out with one of them?"

"You just have to try to understand," Jacob managed out. "Jera and I love each other

"There is no excuse," Sam sneered. "I forbid you from seeing her." I gasped as my dead heart sunk. No, no, no. Bella put her hand on my shoulder. Jacob had to obey orders. I wanted to die. No more Jacob? Never again? For all of eternity?

"No," he growled. "No."

"Yes, and you have to obey; you know that." A tremor shot down Jacob's spine. I wanted to stop him from doing this. I wanted to run up to him and kiss him to make him stop. But I couldn't. There was a loud rip and Jacob exploded into a wolf. In a second Sam became a wolf too. I closed my eyes. This was something that I didn't and couldn't watch.

There was a yelp of pain. I knew Jacob had lost. It was all over. Still, I kept my eyes closed. I kept them closed until I heard Jacob's old car driving off. Then, I broke into sobs. The other three tried to comfort me. But it was useless.

"Jera, don't worry, Jake will find a way around it," Bella assured me.

But I still worried. What if he couldn't?


	27. There's an Exception for Every Rule

I sobbed on the way home. No more Jacob. For ever and ever and ever. Never again would I be able to kiss him, or be held in his burning hot arms.

Bella tried to persuade me that Jacob could come up with a way to break the rule. I shook my head. It was different when he did it with her. Because he wasn't forbidden from seeing her.

The next week I walked around like a dead person. I knew that I must had been acting exactly like Bella when Edward left her, but I didn't care. Every day I began to anticipate the visit from Aro and Jane. Then I could join them and maybe, just maybe survive.

Still, every day Alice, Bella, Gabriel, and Edward tried to get me to snap out of it. I was surprised that Gabriel actually cared that I would no longer be around Jacob. You know, he should be happy. But then again, what's better having a walking shell of Jera, or a Jera with a werewolf?

Soon, it was Monday. Just one day away from the Volturi. Then, that morning, Alice rushed into the house with a note. "Jera! You have to read this!" she exclaimed happily. I took the note from her and read it. It was from Jacob.

_Jera,_

_Please, please, please come to the cliffs around sun set. I've heard from Bella and the others what you are planning to do, and I simply won't let it. I think, I've found a loophole in Sam's rule. Please come, I love you._

_Jacob_

That was it, but that short note made me happier than I had been in a whole week. "You'll go?" Bella asked. When had she gotten there? I turned to her and nodded with a slight smile on my face. Alice squealed in joy and hugged me as tightly as she could.

"What is it?" Gabriel asked from upstairs. "Is she going to go?" Of course he knew...

"Yes, Gabe, I'm going." In a second he was wrapping his arms around my waist.

Gabriel looked up at me, his angel face shining. "I'm glad you aren't going with the Volturi. Jane is such a bitch, anyway." I looked at him sternly for what he just said. "I'm older than you," he retorted, knowing what that face meant. I laughed and hugged him. It was kind of good to be back among the living, er, unliving...

-------

I drove my Cayenne quickly. Excited to see Jacob for the first time in a whole week. Never, had I thought that a week could be so long compared to a year. I parked my car next to Jacob's. Then, in the dimming light, I spotted Jacob's silhouette. I jumped out of my car and ran up to his figure, embracing him from behind, glad to feel his heat.

"Jera," he barely whispered.

"Yes, Jacob." Slowly Jacob turned around, his eyes shut. So this was Jacob's plan. Sam said that Jacob couldn't "see" me, so if he kept his eyes closed, techincally, he wasn't "seeing" me. I giggled lightly. He responded in his own little chuckle. "I guess this works." I pulled him into a kiss.

"I guess so," Jacob replied. "But I want to really see you." I nodded my head, not realizing that he wouldn't see this. Then, I took his hand and placed it on my cheek. I happily melted under his palm. Gently, Jacob traced my features.

"So you won't leave with the Volturi tomorrow?"

"No, I don't think I will." I smiled then stop. "But Jacob, we can't keep meeting like this. I feel disconnected to you." He nodded his head.

"I'm hoping one of my pack mates will see me here, and I'll get banished. That way, I won't have to follow Sam's damn rules." I gasped. Jacob smiled bleakly. "I'd rather be with you."

"But Jacob..."

"No, this is my decision, not yours." I fell silent. Quietly, Jacob continued to trace my features and with the other hand, he stroked my hair. I picked up a scent. It was a werewolf. I shook my head.

"I guess you got what you wanted," I said quietly.

Again, he smiled, this time more sincerely. "I want you and I don't have that yet."

"I"m right here though."

"But am I really with you?"

I thought for a second. "Not really, but right now I think you are out of your mind for doing this. I mean, what if they kill you instead of banishing you?"

"They wouldn't. The second they do, even though my father basically hates me now, the whole tribe will turn their back on them."

"Interesting," I remarked lightly. Jacob laughed. After we had been standing there, I decided it was time for me to go. I pulled Jacob into a very long and very passionate kiss, first though, just in case. "Bye Jacob," I said, hearing the sadness in my own voice. "I love you."

"Jer, I won't die. I'll be fine." I stood there quietly. "Ok then," he finally said. "Bye Jera. I love you too."

Then I got into my car and drove away, into the dark night. Jacob's face and voice showed continously in my mind. I kept thinking that something was going to go wrong. But I always thought that something would go wrong. Sometimes I was right, sometimes I was wrong. Right now, I wasn't sure which one was winning in my life, I'd lost track a long time ago. But I do know that the last time I thought something would go wrong, it did.

I walked into the house silently. I felt all eightteen eyes follow my progress through the house. I really wished that they would just go away right now. It's not like they even said anything to me either. That definately peeved me.

I sat in my room, well aware of Alice and Bella watching me. All I wanted was for the next few hours to fly by. But it seemed the more I wished this, the slower time went. It was times like these, that I really wanted to be able to sleep again, so the hours would pass by in what seemed like minutes.


	28. The Volturi

None of us moved a muscle for those hours. Not even a blink. I wondered if Bella and Alice were bored of watching me watch the wall. They probably were, but they didn't say anything. Every once and a while, Gabriel would stop at the doorway and watch me too. But having a body of a young child, he soon needed to move around. Edward never came out of his room for all that I could tell.

At dawn, there was a ring at the door. I swear at least five of us growled at the same time. "That's a nice way to greet guests," I remarked dryly. I could feel my stomach getting worked up. My nerves couldn't calm themselves. Edward finally came out of his room. He gave Bella a long kiss.

"I love you, Bella."

"I love you too." I wanted to cry. They sounded just like me and Jacob. Their voices so sad. Neither of them sure what was really going to happen next.

"Good luck, Jer," Edward said before he slipped back into his room. I guessed he had every intention on fulfulling his promise to stay out of the way.

Alice walked over to me and hugged me tightly. "Please be safe. And watch after Bella." I nodded my head, a little unsure if I would be able to watch after myself. She kissed me on the cheek, then flew downstairs to answer the door.

"Ah, Alice," came Aro's cold voice. "I would have expected _you_ to answer the door sooner."

"I'm sorry, I was busy."

"What a shame that you have better things to do than be hospitable."

"Carlisle is in the study. Why don't you too catch up, while you wait for Bella and Jera," Alice growled, her voice full of poison. There was some very quiet footsteps. Then Alice closed the door. I was surprised that Jane hadn't said anything yet.

"Hello, Gabriel," she said. Well, I spoke too soon.

I pitied Gabriel silently, then remembered my plight, and forgot about giving him any pity. As selfish as it may sound. "Hello, Jane," Gabriel said coldly. I stood up and grabbed Bella.

"Try your very best not to be scared," I told her quietly as I steered her down the stairs. She nodded, not saying a word. I didn't balme her.

We came into the living room where Jane and Gabriel were glaring at each other angrily. "Bye, Gabe," I said briskly.

"Bye, Jera," he said not taking his eyes off of Jane. Whatever, I would see him later, right?

When we got into the study, Aro and Carlisle were already having a good time. Alice stood quietly behind Aro's seat, a fake smile cracked on her face. I wanted to giggle, but I couldn't. Aro looked up and saw us. "Jera, it's been too long," he remarked. Not long enough, I thought. "And good to see you like this, Bella." She and I both plastered identical smiles on.

"Good to see you too," I lied through my teeth. Happily, I walked to shake Aro's hand, just to show him that I wasn't afraid of his power. Not with Gabriel's mind block on my side.

He laughed. "I see Gabriel as been doing some projects since he worked with us. Alice has one too, and Bella, well Bella's naturally immune to my power. Speaking of powers, my sources tell me that you have a new power."

I nodded my head. "That's right, I'm no longer a pyschic. I think the word is telekenetic."

"I believe you are right. That's very interesting," Aro turned to Bella. "And my sources tell me, that you have a power as well."

"I'm sorry, but I think your orginal notion was wrong. I have no power."

He smiled evilly. "No, I am positive I'm right. Otherwise, I wouldn't be here." Suddenly, I was hit by a wave of calm. Thank God for Jasper. "So," he continued. "I assume you two know why I am here." Bella nodded her, then shook it.

"We have an idea," I said, speaking for both of us. "But we aren't really sure."

Aro nodded his head. "Well let's see, of course I want you to join me, but you still have to come with me even if you don't want to." What? I thought. No, no fucking way was I going to leave. "Not forever," he said, as if reading my mind. Which he really couldn't. "Just until I...test something." I did not like the sound of that. What was he going to test? He stood up. "Jane, we are leaving. Come on now, Bella, Jera." Then Aro left the room.

Slowly, we followed. I didn't trust myself to turn around and say bye to Alice or Carlisle. Bella stood at my side and gripped my hand tightly. This reminded me of the people must have felt before they went into gas chambers during World War II. To us, we were facing our death. We had no idea what was in store for us. And it could be anything.

Aro was in the living room, quite amused by the hate Jane and Gabriel had for each other. "Jane, let's go." She growled but got up and stood behind him. I walked over to Gabriel and patted him on the head, I knew he hated that...

"Be good for Emmett while I'm gone," I told him softly. Silently, he nodded his head. I bit my lip, then, followed the vampires out the door.

They placed Bella and I in the back of one of two limos. I shuddered as they closed the door. Bella opened her mouth to say something, but I quickly put my finger to my lips. Then I began to scour the limo for listening devices. And I mean scour. No speaker was left in one piece. When I was sure that there was only eleven bugs to find, I destroy them by stamping on them.

"Ok," I said still very quiet.

"How did you...?"

"Gabriel worked for them. I know a lot of their tricks."

"Oh, ok."

"So what were you going to say?"

"What do you think they will do with us?" I bit my lip. I truly didn't know, so I simply shrugged my shoulder.

"I guess what happens, happens."

"How can you live with that kind of philosophy?" Bella asked raising her voice little. I shushed her and looked at the darkened window that blocked out the driver nervously. Was he a vampire too?

"Sometimes, it's the best philosophy you can live by. Instead of getting your hopes up. Visa versa." Bella shook her head as she buried her face in her hands. She sat there like that for a while. I started to feel guilty, maybe I shouldn't have put it like that, so I took her hand and held it the entire ride.

I don't know what the hell happened, but when we stopped, the door opened and somehow, I passed out.


	29. Slowly Loosing it

**You guys I am SO SORRY that posts have taken a while, but I had a book report due and the night before, I'm a procrastinator, I go to my book bag to get the book and then I find out I left it at school. JOY. So I pick up another book read it all and then do the damn project. Then it's two in the morning and I haven't done ANY of my other homework. SO I set my alarm earlier than usual. Then I woke up and fell asleep for a half hour. THEN I GET SICK SO I DON'T GO TO SCHOOL ANYWAY.**

**Sorry, you do not have to know all that...**

I awoke for the first time in thirty odd years. My eyes were able to adjust to te light almost immeadiately. I found Bella lying next to me. I gasped, had she been knocked out too? I shook her lightly, and soon she was up.

"Where are we? What happened?" she asked grogily. Good question, I thought. I looked about. We were no longer in the limo. We were outside, the cloud overcast, but the sun was up none the less. Suddenly, I was knocked out...again.

When I awoke this time, it was night. Bella was already up, but she didn't move an inch. Maybe that would be the smartest thing to do. So I didn't move either. Eventually though, footsteps came near us. Due to their extreme lightness, I guessed they were Jane. If I knocked her off her feet, or freeze her, or something. Bella and could get away. But what would we do after? The Volturi would be able to find us no matter what we did.

"Get up," came Jane's reedy voice. Much to my surprise, Bella didn't wait a second, and jumped to her feet. Fine, I thought, I'll play their game. A bit slower than Bella, I rose to my feet. "Good." Jane started walking away. "Follow me." Reluctantly I followed.

Bella just looked forward walking slowly, her face void of emotion. What had they done to her? What were they going to do to us?

Then another part of my brain decided to ask questions about Jacob. How is he? Is he still alive? Did Jacob's pack banish him? By the time we stopped walking my head was swarming with unanswered questions.

Suddenly, Aro, was standing next to Jane. "Very good, you may leave now," he said to Jane. I wished that he would direct those words to me. Then Jane slipped away quietly.

"Now, now, you two. It's time to find out Bella's power." He paused for a moment. "I suppose you want to know how on earth do I plan to do that. Well, there are always two choices. One," Aro said as he snapped his fingers. Out of the darkness came a vampire, holding on to a little boy. No more than eight, the little boy was scared. His green eyes full of fear. His brown hair and tan skin was dirty. "We feed Bella real food. Or, two," he snapped his fingers again. Now a young vampire, who looked almost identical to the human boy but his eyes were a topaz, appeared. They probably were twins. Just maybe the other one didn't have a useful power so they decided to keep him around as food. "Young Eric here, does some experimenting." I didn't like the sound of either.

I looked over at Bella who bit her lip. In the end, it was her decision. "I'll eat the boy," she said quietly. I gasped. No way did she just say that.

"No!" cried the frightened boy. "Eric, help me! I'm your brother." Erice turned his head to the little boy.

"I have no brother," he hissed. "Even if I did, he wouldn't be a dumb human." I felt sorry for the little boy. His own brother couldn't remember him and now he was going to die for no reason.

Aro grinned. "That is the better choice. Though I was kind of looking forward to the experiment. None the less, help yourself." Bella walked slowly to the poor little boy.

"Sorry for this," she whispered as she closed in on his neck. Bella bit into his skin, but then pulled away. She was trembling slightly. "I can't eat that." Her face was apologetic. I watched as the little boy slumped on the ground, screaming in pain. I winced, now he was doomed to be a vampire like his brother. His voice ripped through the night. I had to cover my ears.

Slowly, Aro turned his head toward me. "You don't like that, Jera?" he asked. I shook my head. "Hmm, then I have a strange feeling that you aren't going to like my experiment." I nodded my head in agreement. "Well you like to hear it anyway? It has to do with you." My stomach dropped. I knew it.

"I guess so," I was able to get out.

"Fantastic!" Funny, I didn't think it was fantastic. "Well you see Eric has the power to control people for a short period of time. If we knew what Bella's power was, then we wouldn't need you. But we don't and you are going to help us out."

"What makes you think I'll help?"

"I thought you might say something like that," he grinned. I did not like that grin or what it could mean. "Like I said, Eric has the power to control people..."

Shit, shit, shit. No way. "How will Eric controling me help you find out what Bella's power is?" I asked trying to keep my voice even.

"We are going to make it so she has to use her power." What? That does not make sense at all. I looked at Bella she wasn't showing any emotion right now. All she was doing was staring at the little boy that she had bitten. She wasn't really paying attention to Aro's and my conversation. "Eric, this is Jera," he said motioning to me. "Her power is to move things with her mind, do you think you can control her right now?" He locked eyes with me.

"What's up with her eyes?" he asked as he turned to Aro. His voice was cold and flat.

"I don't know. She doesn't even know."

"Oh, ok. Well I can do it." Then he turned to me again. Eric stood there for a while looking at me. I shivered. Something was tapping at my mind block really hard. I could almost hear it rattle. Instinctively, I went into my mind to stop him from intruding. I fought as hard as I could against him, but in the end my mind block fell and I felt Eric come into my body.


	30. New Things

I tried screaming. It didn't work. For the next few seconds, Eric and I battled over who was going to be in control. He won.

I was watching my life through my eyes, but not actually living it.

"She's a fighter," my voice said. Then he turned so I was facing Bella. She still wasn't paying attention. Maybe she had heard though. Oh God, let her have heard what was going on. If she doesn't know that I'm literally not myself, then it could be bad, considering that I don't know what they are planning on doing. My head was turned to where, now, two boys were lying. One was Eric who was completely still. The other was his brother who had slipped out of consciousness. "That's always creepy," Eric remarked.

"I can imagine," Aro said. Bella snapped her head to me. She looked nervous, maybe she did know what was going on.

"Leave her alone," she said to my face. Yes! She did know.

My lips curved into a smile. "Not until I finish my job." Then Eric used my power to uproot a tree and flung it at Bella. She quickly dodged it. Luckily not tripping in the proccess. But now I understood what Aro meant when he said that he was going to make her use her power. They were going to hurt her until she had to use it.

I growled. Then Eric attempted to try picking Bella up. It didn't work. Again I growled. He pushed the ground under Bella up. The lifted ground slipped away under her. Bella fell and the loose ground formed above her and slammed down on her until she hit the earth. I internally cringed but my voice laughed.

"Jera!" Bella cried as she stood up. "You have to try to fight him." Didn't she get it? I already tried fighting him and I lost. That's why this was happening. I lost and now Bella was getting hurt because of me. Once again it is my fault.

A hunk of metal flew at Bella. She was caught off guard and knocked down again. I cried out in myself. God dammit. Eric's brother cried out again. I though he was knocked out...

"Help, Jera..." I can't I tried screaming although it was useless. Then I noticed a large truck hovering above Bella. No. Bella why the hell aren't you running? Why was Aro doing this? He wasn't usually this unreasonable. The next part was almost like it was in slow motion. The car started decending on Bella with a force coming from on top of it.

I couldn't watch. But I couldn't close my eyes either. Frantically, I focused on the night sky dotted with tiny stars and planes in the distance. There was a scream. It was from Bella. I looked at where she was last in preanticipated horror.

Was I surprised. Bella wasn't there. The car was stopped, hovering above where Bella should had been. Eric tried sniffing her out. But came up with nothing. It was like she had fallen off the face of the planet. I was growling in frustration. The real me though, was smiling happily. Bellas got away she was safe, for now.

"Eric, stop," Aro said. My head shook. And another growl escaped my mouth. Suddenly, I felt the rage Eric was fueling my body with.

"I'm going to get her," I snarled.

"No, you aren't. Bella already showed us her power," Aro said calmly. Yeah, that's right. I thought angrily. Now get the fuck out of my body. Eric was preoccupied with being mad so I attempted to get him out of there.

I don't remember what happened, but whatever I did, worked. Suddenly, I could feel the cool night breeze on my arms. I could smell the crisp scent of coming rain. Everything was back, except Bella.

"What's her power Aro?" I growled, furious about previous events.

He smiled. "You'll have to figure it out on your own. I figure that neither of you want to come with me, sad as it is. So, we will leave you now." The little boy who Bella had bitten was gone as was Eric, and soon Aro was gone as well.

"Bella!" I cried, racing across the field. "Where are you?"

"Jera," it was Bella. I whipped around to where the voice came from, she wasn't there. Then next second, she materialized.

"Ack!" I fell back in shock. Then a wave of understanding came over me. "Oh...your power, it's invisiblility. Total invisibility. From powers and everything," I added remembering how Bella had just seemed to totally dissappear.

"Really?" Bella asked in disbelief. "You are right, that does make sense." She smiled, then frowned. "I don't get it though, how did we get knocked out?"

I scrunched my nose. "I have no idea."

She narrowed her eyes. "Where are we?"

"How are we supposed to get home?" I asked. I searched the night sky quietly for stars. Then it hit me, I don't know astronomy. I sighed, and started walking off in a a random direction.

"Do you know where we are going?" she asked. I shook my head.

"We'll figure it out eventually," I shurgged. Then I grinned at her. "I like your power. Very useful if you ever get mad at anyone." She laughed, then dissappeared. "Bella! That is not funny at all!" She jumped on me while reappearing. "Do that again!" I practically screeched and I will tie you up to a train track. You won't die, but you will get very bored of being ran over." She laughed again.

"Fine. There's always other people I can play with," she winked. We both burst into laughter and continued our random trail.


	31. Court

**Hey guys, I'm glad that you all thought that my idea of Bella's power was creative. But you know, when I was first writing the story I had to come up with Bella's power. And after looking for hints in the book, I just kind of thought that power made sense.**

Bella and I were walking on an unknown highway, when I started to feel bad about what had happened. "I'm sorry," I said quietly focusing my eyes on the ground.

"For what?" she asked. Then she answered herself. "Oh, that. That's not your fault, Jer."

I shook my head. "No, no, it was my fault. I could have tried harder..." Bella stopped walking.

"It's not your fault," she demanded me to believe. "Besides, I'm fine. No harm done." Then she started walking again. I followed behind lamely. So what if she was fine? Wait, I don't mean it like that. But more of, its not the point that she's not hurt, it's the point that I didn't do everything I could to stop it from happening. Or did I?

"Do you know where we are?" I asked after a while. She shook her head. I tried sniffing for something. Anything. Then it hit me, salt, water, the ocean "Yes!" I shouted happily. It was the first time all day that I had been happy. Bella laughed as I ran off excitedly. I wanted to get home, though.

Then I stopped short of the ocean. There was something else I smelled. Werewolves.

You have to be kidding me.

It was Jacob's entire pack, including Jacob and Billy. I frowned, remembering at what he wanted to happen. Where they really deciding that all now? Bella was standing next to me.

"What's going on?" she asked inaudibly.

"Jacob tried to get himself banished yesterday."

"What? Why?"

"Because of me. My fault..." I started. But when I saw her face, I quickly stopped. Bella grabbed my arm and started dragging me in the direction of their scent. "Bella," I hissed, "Are you insane? They will smell us." I planted myself in the ground with my power.

She smiled and yanked on me. "Not when I use my power."

"Wait, what makes you so sure that you can make me invisible too?"

Bella shrugged. "Just a hunch. Come on, Jera" I sighed and allowed her to drag me, despite my doubt. Soon enough, voices came into earshot. Bella didn't stop though. She kept pushing through the foliage quietly.

There was a clearing. All the guys didn't seem to notice us, so I guessed Bella was right. They had set up a kind of court room by placing folding chairs where they would be if it really was one. Jacob sat quietly on one side, alone. He was his own defense. Billy and another wolf was sitting on the opposite side. This is horrible, I thought. Jacob's dad is against him.

Bella looked at me when she herself had noticed Billy's posistion on the whole deal. Her look read, "Don't say anything or we are dead." I frowned, but didn't say a word.

Sam sat where the judge would be. And the rest of the wolves sat as the jury. From the look of it, Jacob had no chance. The jury glared at him along with Sam, and his dad wouldn't look at him.

I sighed quietly in frustrastion. Whoops. All of the wolves' heads shot in our direction. Bella and I knew that we were safe, but still, neither of us moved an inch, just in case. Eventually, the guys turned their focus away from us. Jacob was the last one to do so, and every now and then he would look back at us.

"Jacob, do you have anything to say?" Sam asked sternly. Jacob smiled lightly.

"Nah." God dammit, Jacob. Why don't you care about being banished. It's not worth it. I'm not worth it. Stop being so damn stubborn

"You?" Sam asked nodding to the two prosecuters. Billy stood.

"My son has disgraced you and our tribe. He means nothing to me now," he said crisply in a cold voice. Then promptly, Billy sat back down. I looked at Jacob who looked as calm as ever. What the hell?

"Ok, you guys go figure out your decision," Sam said briskly. The style of the "court room" might be modeled after a real one, but it was definately less formal. Sam and Jacob's prosecuters left, for some unknown reason. The rest of them were busy chatting to each other.

Jacob started toward us. I rolled my eyes. Did he really figure us out? He stood about a yard to the right of Bella. "Hi," he said very quietly into the forest. Bella and I remained quiet. "Please, I know that you are there, guys. Bella, Jera, maybe others."

I tried to stay silent but Bella didn't. "Hi..." she said quietly. He turned to face us, a smile on his face.

"Do I get anything from you Jera?" Why, was it always me? Maybe Bella came here on her own...ok, maybe not.

"Jake..." I started. "Why are you doing this?"

"For you, of course."

"Bu-"

"Nope," he cut me off. "This was my choice. Not yours." Jacob turned over his shoulder. "I'll see you two, for real, later." He started walking off. "Oh and Bella, nice power."

She giggled quietly. I glared at her. It wasn't ok for Jacob to give up his pack for me. Not at all. He was back in his chair before anyone had noticed he was gone.

Obviously he wasn't too worried about the whole Volturi ordeal that had gone on earlier that day. Alice or Bella, most likely Bella, probably had explained to him a lot of things and covered up some details. That way, he wouldn't worry.

Sam came back a few minutes later with Billy and the other wolf. "Have you guys figured it out yet?" he asked. They all nodded and sat down.

"Your decision is?"

**You know me, I like cliffies. But most of my smart readers, which you all probably are, already know the verdict.**


	32. Decision

I held my breath.

"Jacob stays," one said. I smiled and released my breath. Take that, Jacob!

"Wait, no! I thought we were getting rid of him like the traitor he is!" said another. The others stood up and started arguing with each other. Most of them trying to keep their shaking under control.

Damn! I thought that they had made a decision.

"Enough!" Sam roared. Instantly they stopped bickering. I looked at Jacob. He was sitting there calmly, smiling away. "As just demonstarted, Jacob, creates nothing but trouble. I deem him banished." My heart froze more than it was already.

Jacob smiled broader. "Dammit, look at him. He's fucking excited!" one exclaimed.

"Jacob, you must leav our territory immeadiately. And never return. You hear? Or I swear to God...I'll kill you. Please don't make me do that." Then Sam and everyone but Jacob promptly left.

We all kept frozen until we could no longer smell the wolves. As soon as we were sure they wer gone, Bella made us visible again. Jacob jumped up and ran to hug me. I was mad at him, but when I felt his burning heat, that all vanished. He looked into my eyes smiling. "I can see you now," he said happily. Then he pulled me into one of our longest and most passionate kiss.

"But Jacob..."

"Please don't Jera. My pack is the past, got it? You are the present and the future." He hugged me tightly as if to make me be quiet. I melted in his arms.

Bella tapped me on the shoulder. "You guys, not to interrupt this or anything, but we should get home...Jake, where are we?"

"Oh, by the cliffs of course. Let's go get my car." We walked silently. Jacob wrapped his arm around my waist and I rested my head on his arm. I inhaled his scent happily.

I guess that I was finally able to accept his choice. After all, we would be together forever.

Forever.

We got into his Rabbit. It was parked along the cliffs. The pale moon shone on it lightly. I sat in the passenger seat, Jacob the driver. Bella sat in the back.

"So, tell me what happened," Jacob said as he started the car. I moaned lightly.

"Jake, I think Jera only wants to relive it once. Let's wait until we get to the Cullen's. Do you know the way?"

He smiled bleakly, "I have a sense of where to go, but do you think you could direct me?" She nodded her head and continued in giving directions to him.

I stared out of the window watching the trees pass before my eyes. It's odd, how everywhere, nature looks peacful. No matter what horrible things happen in the area, the terrain remains calm. The only thing that can make it seem disrupted is weather.

But wheater's a funny thing too. Just like vampires and werewolves. And when you think about it, people are pretty odd as well. Maybe not as much, but none the less.

I looked at the time. It was nearing three in the morning. Jacob looked wide awake, though he must be incredibly tired. He felt me watching him and turned and smiled at me. I smiled back. "Are you tired?" I asked him sweetly.

"Nah, I've been more tired than this before." With one hand he stroked my hair. I closed my eyes and enjoyed his touch.

Forks and La Push had brought me so much. They are very strange places to live. Vampires and werewolves mingle with humans everyday. Vampires are killed, werewolves are banished in La Push. Impossible relationships form in Forks. They all collide with each other creating mass chaos in some lives. I don't know if there is any other places in the world like this.

I opened my eyes. As I watched the streetlights, a lone owl swooped all over the highway. It was a random pattern that the owl followed and there was no reason for it either. I laughed quietly as I attempted following it.

"Hey, Jacob," I mused quietly. "Does animal instinct ever take over you when you're a wolf?"

"Unfortunately, yes."

"What's it like?" I looked him. He raised an eyebrow, obviously curious as to why I was asking. "The owl," I explained pointing to it.

"I really don't know. It's kind of like things that wouldn't make sense to a human, has sense to it for an animal. You like, let your body do what it thinks it should do. It's relaxing, but frustrating. Because your human wants to fight it, but at the same time going along with it is much easier."

"Hmm...interesting." He chuckled lightly. Bella looked at me funnily. "Like you never were curious," I accused.

"You are right, I've always wanted to know why dogs chase their tails," she laughed. I pouted and stuck my tongue out at her.

I closed my eyes again. "So, Jera, what animal would you like to be?" Bella teased. I was going to actually answer it. I thought for a little though.

"Maybe a bird," I sighed. "One that can fly and swim too."

"A swan?" Jacob suggested.

"That's so typical. It's like that ballet, Swan Lake," I said. Bella laughed. "So, Bella, how about you?"

"A bat." I rolled my eyes.

"What if Edward was a mouse?" I asked inserting a random animal.

"Mouse then." I giggled. She whacked with all her strength.

"How about you, Jake?" Bella asked. "You can't say wolf."

"Uh...whatever Jera is."

"Ha! I'm not the only one!" Bella exclaimed. We all laughed.

It was good to be happy again.

Then we parked. We were already at the Cullen's. Maybe I had spoken too soon. By the time I opened my door, the whole Cullen clan was on the porch. Gabriel ran up to me and hugged me tightly.

"What happened?" he asked. I smiled at him.

"We'll tell you when we're inside."

"Ok, well can you at least tell me why he's here?" Gabriel asked nodding his head at Jacob.

"He got banished," I replied simply.

"Why?" he whined.

"When we get inside," I insisted.

"Hurry, then."

I started dragging my feet to peeve him. "Please!" Gabriel begged.

"Fine," I said walking normally. Bella was already in the arms of Edward and making out with him on the porch. Jacob came to my side and wrapped his arm around my waist. Gabriel made gagging noises. "Ugh, please, Gabe, he's going to be living with us. And I highly doubt that you are looking forward to moving to Alaska with Bethany and Anthony."

"How can you do that though?" he asked.

"The better question is how can I do this?" I then took Jacob and started kissing him.

"Eww...STOP!"

"Stop being rude then," I said. "Sorry, Jake."

He laughed. "It's ok. I think that this will be much better than facing all of them," he said referring to the Cullen's.

"It'll be fine," I giggled.

**Ok. In case you guys didn't realize this. I was bent on one choice when I finished the chapter. Then I started this one and some how I couldn't decided. Anyway I hope this outcome is fit to your liking. I think there will be TWO more chapters in this story. But I KNOW that there will be a sequal.**


	33. Conversations

We started toward the Cullen house. Their eyes followed us. I then realized that it was their first time seeing us together. Jacob tensed up a bit under me. Then, it started pouring madly. So, instictively, I feld into the house. Jacob followed behind at a slower pace.

Jacob and I sat on the couch next to each other. Bella and Edward were on the other side of me, Bella perched on Edward's lap. They all looked at us expectantly. "Er...Bella, can you tell them what happened?" I asked uncomfortably listening to the pounding rain outside.

She nodded. "Well, we were put into a limo..." Bella continued to retell the whole story up to Jacob being banished. I cringed the whole way along. Their eyes watched me almost the whole way. I buried myself into Jacob. He tried to calm me by stroking my hair while he listened to the story intently.

Then came the worst part, asking if Jacob could stay.

"So Jacob needs a place to stay...can he stay here?" Bella asked. Edward's eyes widened along with everyone else in the house. I shook my head in dispair.

The only noise came from the rain."Um, Bella let me talk to Esme," Carlisle said at long last. Then he and Esme left the room.

"Edward...Jake needs a place to stay," Bella pleaded.

"I'll see what I can do," he replied placing her on the couch. Before Edward left, he planted a kiss on her forehead. I turned to look at Bella. Her topaz eyes were wide and fixed on the rest of the Cullen family. They stared back at her.

Alice looked around narrowing her eyes slightly, then her face was completely blank. I watched her. What was she seeing? Suddenly she snapped back. Alice grinned at me and then jumped up.

"Alright you four," she said strolling past Jasper, Emmett, Rosalie, and Gabriel. "You better get used to Jacob. Especially you Gabe," Alice put on a stern voice, but her face told a different story with her wide grin. "Ok, let's do some drills." She randomly pointed to someone, it was Emmett. "You, compliment him," she barked pointing at Jacob.

I groaned. Well, at least Jacob will be staying... Then I looked at Jacob, he was blushing. I giggled. After that I turned to look at Emmett. His face expressed pure confusion, not something you see too often on a vampire.

"Compliment him," Alice repeated.

"Uh...you have...good choice in girls," Emmett stammered winking at me. Rosalie instantly whacked him. "But, I already have my angel," he tried to cover up. She shook her head and whacked him again. Bella I giggled.

Alice frowned. "Good enough. You," she continued pointing at Rosalie. "Go hug him." She turned to me and smiled evilly. I rolled my eyes at her. Bella continued to enjoy the scene.

"What?" Rosalie shrieked.

"That's no way to treat guests," Alice retorted.

"Bu-"

"No buts, give that wolf a hug."

I looked at Jacob. "Sorry," I whispered. He shook his head and showed a small smile. Rosalie scoffed as she got up.

"Jacob, get up and recieve Rosalie's hug."

"Who died and made you queen anyway?" Emmett asked.

Alice turned to him. "I don't need anyone to make me queen, it's a given." Jasper let out a small laugh. She turned to him. "You'll get your turn too," Alice said rasing an eyebrow. "Jacob, why aren't you standing?"

Reluctantly, Jacob managed to get up. Rosalie dragged her feet until she got to Jacob. Then in a flash she wrapped her arms around Jacob and then retracted them with a cringe. "Longer..." Alice said unhappily.

"But he's so hot!" Rosalie cried.

"Yeah, and she's too cold!" Jacob joined in.

Alice frowned. "Fine. Now, Jasper, you...uh...I don't know...go give him one of your nice things..."

"Ok," Jasper said, obviously glad that he had an easier task.

"Wait that's not fair!" Rosalie and Emmett shrieked in unison.

"Oh well," Alice replied. "Now, get a move on, Jasper." Jasper nodded and ran up the stairs. A few seconds later he came back down and put a small box in Jacob's hand. "What is that?" Alice shrieked. He moved to her and whispered very quietly into her ear so we couldn't hear. "Ok! Sounds great!"

Gabriel realized that was his time and slowly got up and started backing out of the room. I threw him a dirty look and he stopped in his tracks. "But..." he whispered.

Instantly, Alice whipped around. "Gabe! You get to tell Jacob you love him." Bella and I burst into a fit of giggles. Jacob looked utterly stunned.

Gabriel trudged toward the couch. He looked at Jacob and scrunched his nose. I threw him another dirty look. "But...argh... I-I l-l-love you," he said finally finishing up the rest quickly. Gabriel quickly retreated to his seat. Alice sat down, satisfied.

"You are pure evil," Bella remarked.

"Hey!" Jacob cried taking this in offense.

"Well...gah...you know what I mean Jake..." He grinned and laughed happily. I looked at the other vampires, they all sat there quietly glaring at Alice.

Then, from the kitchen was a clatter of pots and pans. Bella looked at me smiling, I locked eyes with her, knowing what she and I were going to do. Edward and Carlisle came through the door. As they did, Bella and I jumped up and hugged them. They both laughed.

"Yeah, we heard Alice's boot camp," Carlisle remarked chuckling lightly.

"That was not funny!" the four victimized (If that's a word) vampires shouted out.

"So, Esme is cooking for him?" Bella asked Edward. He nodded. "You guys still have food?"

"No," Esme called from the kitchen. "I'll be right back." Then I heard the back door slam shut. I ran over and kissed Jacob hardly.

He was one of the family.

When I pulled away, he lifted an eyebrow, suggesting that we go do something upstairs. I giggled but shook my head. "Let's not freak him out," I said pointing to Gabriel.

"Hey," Gabriel cried. "What is that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing," Jacob replied covering himself. I went upstairs, Jacob followed a little confused. When I was in my room, I laid on the bed. Jacob closed the door and laid next to me, holding me in his arms.

Of in the distance there was a piano playing. I recognized the tune. "Bella's lullaby," I smiled.

"Huh?" Jacob asked.

"That song is Bella's lullaby." I flipped over suddenly curious. "She loves Edward so much; how did you do it?"

"Do what?"

"Get her out of that phase when the Cullen's left?"

"Oh," he paused. "I don't know. I guess it was more of her. You know?"

"Yeah, but it probably helped that you _liked_ her." Jacob looked stunned.

"You know about that?" I nodded my head. "Yes I did," he said after a while. "I did for while after they came back... Then I got dreams of an angel. And I got her. Now, I don't think I've ever been so happy." I smiled, pulled Jacob closer, and kissed him.

"Aww..." I said. He laughed lightly.

We laid there for a while. "Hey, Jera?" Jacob mused.

"Yes?"

"I love you."

"I love you too."

**No folks. It's not over. ONE MORE CHAPTER AND THEN A SEQUAL. But I'm surprised at myself, this is the first fanfic I have ever completed. Anyway I WOULD REALLY REALLY REALLY LIKE COMMENTS. hint hint what a tragedy it would be if you didn't get the last chapter...**


	34. Epilogue

**I'm surprised none of you asked what was in the box... Anyway. The last chapter sob. Thank God I have a sequal to write, because I think I'm in writer's shock. Has that ever happened to anyone...?**

**Beginning of that fall**

**I smiled. I had been doing that a lot lately. Jacob and I laid out on a blanket in front of the Cullen's house. It was one of the few dry days in Forks. Every once in a while the sun would even peak out and beam on my skin causing it to shine.**

**The Cullen family had been able to adjust to Jacob more easily than I thought possible. Alice beamed when I told her this and said it was because of her boot camp. I rolled my eyes and giggled. I was especially happy when Gabriel invited Jacob to watch one of his magic trick shows which now included much torture to Emmett.**

**Maybe Jacob was right in getting himself banished. He is happy. I am happy. Everyone is happy. Well at least on our side of the stick. We don't really know how they are in La Push. Charlie and Billy still are friends. As far as I'm concerned they are both oblivious to how much the other one knows.**

**Jacob rarely looses control of his temper. The only time he actually does become a wolf is when Gabriel asks for a ride. Yeah, I am surprised at how well they get along.**

**I never found out what was in that box Jasper gave Jacob. Another problem in no longer being able to read minds. He stashed it away and I haven't been able to locate it. I knew that both Alice and Edward knew what was in ir, maybe even Bella, but I hadn't been able to get it out of them yet.**

**As I stared up at the sky, I snuggled closer to Jacob. I was also glad because apparently, college was plan B for Bella. Which meant, that neither she or Edward would be going. And Alice was definitely not going if Bella wasn't, who would she have to dress?**

**I heard footsteps and swiveled my head around to see who was coming. It was Alice. "Hi," I said lightly.**

**"Hey," she smiled. "I've got some news."**

**"Good or bad?"**

**"Depends..."**

**"Ok, shoot."**

**"We are moving."**

**Words began to rush from my mouth, "What? We are moving away from Forks? But Gabriel and I just settled in and what about Jake? I'm not leaving here without him..." Jacob lightly brushed one of his hands over my lips quieting me. I scowled lightly, did he know?**

**"Jer, you know we can't stay here forever." Alice rolled her eyes. "Of course Jake's coming. Like you would leave without him. And if you didn't leave, then Gabe wouldn't leave. That would probably make Emmett want to stay. Which of course will piss off Rosalie. And somewhere in there Bella would decide to stay and you know Edward won't leave without her."**

**"Yeah, yeah...ok." I rolled over, nuzzling into Jacob.**

**"More news," she said.**

**I didn't turn to face her. "That would be?"**

**"There's two houses where we are moving. You can figure out the rest."**

**I brightened. "Really? Jacob, isn't that awesome?" He nodded his head and kissed me. "You won't mind Gabe living with us right?"**

**"No."**

**"Great." We kissed again. Alice made a sighing sound and walked away.**

**"Those two-"**

**"Don't even start Alice I can still here you!" She giggled and then went into the house. Wait a second. "Where are we moving?"**

**It's over...omg it's over...I finished a story and it wasn't crap! So anyway, I'd like to know, where do YOU THINK they are moving? I'll give you a hint, it's not Alaska. Well that narrows down like a 16th of the world... Yeah just so you know. I KNOW where they are moving. I'm curious as to what you think. SO PLEASE COMMENT. Gah, I don't care if you blast away. I can take it.**

**And if any of you are wondering about the next one. Well right now, I think the title will either be: Broken Ties or Goodbye and Good Riddance.**

**I haven't picked yet though...**


	35. AN

**Hey y'all. The sequel to this is up. You should read it :)**

**That's all.**

**Oh yeah and comment -**


End file.
